


Begin Anew

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Break Up - Make Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Baekhyun was a wedding planner who promised one of his friends to organize her wedding and they would start everything once she and her fiancé come back to Korea. Little did Baekhyun know that the fiancé his friend mentioned was his ex and the father of his son from his teenage.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Im Jinah | Nana/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ I published this here for backup (and is planning to publish my two other breakup/makeup completed fics soon)! Just in case..
> 
> Excuse if ever there are misspellings and grammatical errors. Enjoy reading. This is exactly the same as the one on Twitter except that I have proofread this one myself.

"But I want to go with you!" 

Jiwon whined, stomping his feet, throwing a tantrum.

Baekhyun was going out to meet his friends from his former workplace but he couldn't bring his son with him. He's gonna meet them in a night club and he's really excited because one of them went back from Italy. 

Her name's Jinah. 

They're not best friends but the two of them really had a nice bond better than others. 

Jinah stayed in Italy for 2 years and only came back to Korea for her wedding which she's hoping to happen the year after. She went back because she wanted all of her friends and family to be present at her upcoming wedding and there's no problem for her fiancé since  _ he's _ also a Korean. 

He's only staying in Italy because of his job and rarely visits his family from Korea. It's been a year since he came home and he's excited to meet Jinah's friends for the first time. 

They really went to Korea to start planning their wedding. 

Jinah already told him about her wedding organizer friend who swore to make the wedding perfect in exchange of introducing her fiancé. None of Jinah's friends met and saw her fiancé. She's a private person, as well as her fiancé and they don't really post pictures on social media. Jinah also didn't share photos of them to any of her friends as she thought that it would be a great surprise. 

Of course, her fiancé was someone who she was really proud to have in her life. 

His name was Chanyeol.  _ Park Chanyeol.  _

Baekhyun let out a sigh, going down his knees as he cupped Jiwon's face. "Baby, granny's here." he said, glancing at his mother who was staying and living with them. She's the one who takes care of Jiwon whenever Baekhyun is out. They're the only three in the family as Baekhyun's dad passed away after a year he gave birth to his son. 

"I'll be back. I promise." 

Jiwon pouted and Baekhyun could see  _ their _ resemblance. He shook his head. It's been years yet he couldn't help thinking of him whenever he looked at his son. Jiwon resembled the both of them but as the latter grew up, Baekhyun noticed how his son was turning to look like his  _ father _ more. "What time?" 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together. "I don't know but I'll be here before you wake up." 

"Promise?" Jiwon raised his pinky finger, making Baekhyun chuckle. "Promise." Baekhyun said, taking his son's finger as they do the pinky swear. Jiwon's lips slowly quirked up. Baekhyun kissed his forehead before he rose, ruffling his son's soft locks before facing his mother. 

"Don't wait for me, ma. I'm gonna be late." 

After that, he left, hailing a cab heading to the club where his  _ friends _ were waiting for him. And it only took several minutes before he arrived. After paying for his fare, he hopped off the cab, entering the club. 

Baekhyun was wearing fitted black jeans. He's not the type of person to spend the night partying. Instead of doing it, Baekhyun prefers staying with Jiwon since he couldn't do it during day time because of work but he knew how it was inside. It's not his first time going in that kind of place. He used to party with his friends back in college and just like that night, the club was decent. Baekhyun was striding across the crowded place surrounded with different lights and loud people. They were having the time of their life while Baekhyun was roaming his eyes, looking for at least one of his friends as he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He took it out, seeing one unread message from the screen which he immediately opened to read. It was Zitao's number, one of his former colleagues and the latter informed Baekhyun that they were all there, waiting for him to be completed. Zitao also told Baekhyun where

they were sitting so Baekhyun wouldn't have to find them all night. 

Baekhyun didn't bother to send a reply as he excitedly turned his way to the table Zitao told him but as he made his step, he accidentally bumped his shoulder to a tall guy who was hurrying to get to the bar counter. 

"S-sorry." 

Baekhyun was stunned by the guy's voice and when he looked up to him, he saw the guy staring back at him, his body stiffened. 

Baekhyun's right. He still knew that voice even after years.

"Baekhyun.."Baekhyun's eyes grew wide.

It was his ex. Chanyeol. Jiwon's father. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol seemed to recover as a smile slowly plastered on his face but Baekhyun remained his straight face.

The nerve of that giant to smile. Obviously, he didn't know about Jiwon because they already broke up even before Baekhyun, himself, learnt about his pregnancy. 

But it was all because Chanyeol fell out of love. 

And Baekhyun, who didn't want to force himself to someone who didn't want him in his life anymore, let Chanyeol cut ties with him. 

Baekhyun was hurt. He understood and he's actually thankful that Chanyeol chose to be honest with him and didn't cheat, however, he was still devastated when he knew about his pregnancy. With Chanyeol falling out of love, it meant Baekhyun had to raise his son himself alone. Luckily, he had his mother with him, Mrs. Byun, and she still supported Baekhyun, letting her son continue and finish college after giving birth to Jiwon. 

"I'm right." Chanyeol added, still smiling. "How are you? It's been so long."Baekhyun wanted to smile back. To at least fake his happiness to see Chanyeol but all he could show was nothing. He found the smile on Chanyeol's face annoying. 

"I'm fine." 

Before Chanyeol could even say something more, Baekhyun raised his palm, forcing a smile and he was not ashamed to show Chanyeol that it was not a genuine one. 

"Sorry. I still have to meet my friends. If you don't mind.." he said, cocking his head as if he already saw where his friends were.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, sighed, nodding. "Sure, sure. See you around. “But Baekhyun didn't answer after that. He just sashayed his way toward the table Zitao told him, murmuring the words, "I hope not to see you again." as he left Chanyeol who noticed how the smaller badly wanted to get him out of sight. Baekhyun continued finding his friends while pushing Chanyeol off his mind. 

He was really taken aback by Chanyeol's presence. Of all times, why did it have to be that night where Baekhyun was supposed to free his mind from all the stress he obtained from work? He heaved a great sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"No.. You won't let him ruin this night for you. You're not gonna see him again. This is a crowded place." he said, assuring himself that he wouldn't see his ex again as he heard a familiar boisterous whining. "Awae!" 

Baekhyun immediately turned his direction to where he heard it, hurrying to get to that table as he saw his friends and the one who whined was none other than Jongdae, the guy who always does that even after years ago.

"Guys!" Baekhyun's mood seemed to lift up as he saw his friends again. 

He rushed toward them, hugging them one by one. 

"I missed you all!" 

"We missed you too!" 

"You're saying it as if you're the one who was out of the country for 2 years." 

Baekhyun turned to face where the voice came from and immediately threw himself to the woman who spoke.

It's Jinah.

"Hey, bitch!" 

Jinah chuckled, hugging Baekhyun back. 

/Bitch./ That's what they called each other.

"I missed you!" 

"I missed you more." Baekhyun said, releasing Jinah as he held both of her hands. "You look beautiful." 

"But we all know here that no one can top you." Jinah winked and Baekhyun only rolled his eyes.

"So where is he? Your fiancé?" Baekhyun asked, jerking his head around the table but there's no unfamiliar person sitting around. "He just went to the counter to get some drinks. As you can see.." Jinah pointed at the table using her pouty lips, "These people right here already finished one bucket." 

Baekhyun chuckled as he and Jinah occupied the empty space next to each other and there was still a free spot to her left, Baekhyun was sitting at the right. 

"Why do you suddenly look annoyed?" Jinah asked, snaking her arms to Baekhyun's. 

The latter only shrugged, choosing not to tell anyone what happened just a while ago. He didn't want to spoil his night. He faced his friend, smiling at her. "So when are we gonna talk about the wedding? I'm excited! I already have plans in mind. I saved all of my amazing ideas for you." Baekhyun said, imagining how successful would be the wedding since Jinah told him to handle everything and Baekhyun did his best to prepare. He planned it as if it would be his own wedding. He gave all the things he wanted to happen on his own for Jinah since he knew he wouldn't find someone to marry and even though he would, he knew the wedding wouldn't make him happier as nothing could ever top the happiness Jiwon was giving him. 

"Really?" 

Baekhyun hummed, nodding. "You're the one who's gonna have my dream wedding." 

Jinah looked delighted, pulling Baekhyun as she hugged the latter, squealing. "Did I already tell you you're the best?" 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No need. I already know that." 

They both laughed but as they were still hugging, Jinah suddenly let go of Baekhyun, gliding her hand to grab the latter's arm. 

"He's here! He's here!"she said like a high school girl who just saw her crush.

Baekhyun on the other hand tilted his head to look at the spot where Jinah was staring and he felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to think that he just mistaken a wrong person. That he's just assuming and Jinah was looking at different guy but no one was standing there and heading to where they were aside from /him/. 

And Baekhyun confirmed that he was not assuming things when he arrived at their place, a smile slowly vanished from the guy's face as he saw Baekhyun sitting next to his fiancee.

"He's here!" Jinah stood up, not noticing how Chanyeol and Baekhyun froze. "Babe, this is Baekhyun, my friend and /our/ wedding planner." Jinah smiled, tone excited and cheery. "Baek, this is Chanyeol, my soon to be husband." Awkwardness filled the surrounding but only Chanyeol and Baekhyun could feel that. Jinah clung to Chanyeol, lips still curved up and her smile slightly faded when she noticed that no one dared to speak between her fiancé and friend. She turned to glance at Baekhyun and she saw nothing but horror. Baekhyun's blazing eyes were boring into Chanyeol's. It's as if he saw someone he shouldn't be seeing, like a ghost.. of the /past./

Jinah looked back at Chanyeol, wrinkling her forehead. 

"Is everything alright? "She asked, nudging Chanyeol's arm and as if Chanyeol only realized that Jinah was still there. He composed himself, clenching his fist as the full impact of what he just found out hit him. The color drained from his face, throat getting dry as he forcibly nodded. "Y-yeah." But Jinah wasn't convinced. "Do you know each other?" she asked, curiosity overtook her face. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, "We'reㅡ" he was about to say that they knew each other back in college but Baekhyun was fast enough to cut him off. The latter thought Chanyeol would tell Jinah the truth. His heart was pounding too fast and he let his reflexes speak for him. "No!" he yells.

Chanyeol, Jinah, and few of their friends who heard Baekhyun was staring at him, shocked, but the latter could only see one pair of eyes Those almond-shaped eyes he once said his favorite and emitted nothing but love whenever it gazed at him, but now, he could see nothing, not even a slight affection. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, breaking his eye contact with Chanyeol as he smiled at Jinah. "I just thought he looked like someone I know." he said, shaking his head. "I don't know him." Baekhyun stepped closer, offering his hand to Chanyeol for a shake. "I'm Baekhyun. It was nice to finally meet my  _ friend's _ fiancé. I'm looking forward to working with you." Chanyeol frowned but he still managed to take Baekhyun's hand and their handshake happened in a split second. Baekhyun was fast to withdraw his hand, like he could get a virus from Chanyeol if he stayed in contact with the latter. "So where are the drinks?" Jinah jauntily asked, breaking the ice as her hand glided down from Chanyeol's arm, holding her fiancé's hand as they intertwined their fingers together. Baekhyun raised his chin up but his eyes were focused on the hands of the couple in front of him. "It will be served here." Chanyeol said, affectionately smiling at Jinah.

He was being nice since earlier they stumbled upon each other but if Baekhyun didn't want to associate himself with Chanyeol anymore, then fine. 

It's not as if Chanyeol couldn't live without him. Baekhyun sat on the couch, thinking of what just happened. 

He couldn't believe what he just knew. 

His ex was his friend's fiancé. Small world. 

He chuckled a bit, snatching the drink from Jongdae's hand who was sitting next to him. 

"Hey!" 

Baekhyun only shrugged, smiling at Jongdae. 

"You're lucky, I missed you." Jongdae hissed and Baekhyun snuggled to him, faking a grin. 

Baekhyun tried his best to keep Jinah away to avoid Chanyeol. He was catching up with his friends and having few chitchats. Chanyeol on the other hand was so engrossed with his fiancee but he couldn't avoid taking a glance at Baekhyun at times. They're in the same circle. Baekhyun settled himself at the spot next to Jongdae on the half circle couch. Far from him and Jinah but close enough to capture a sight from each other. 

It's not like they still affect each other, but having an ex-lover near them made them anxious. It's a weird feeling both of them couldn't identify. Somehow, Baekhyun felt conscious when he saw a glimpse of Chanyeol glancing at him. But it just happened in a split second. Chanyeol unintentionally did it. 

He faced Jinah who was taking her fifth shot of vodka and beamed at him when he put his arms over her shoulders. Baekhyun unconsciously raised a brow, scoffing as he took another bottle of drink from the round table in front of them.

"Let's dance!" their friends, including Jongdae said. He pulled Baekhyun's hand and the latter was about to refuse when his eyes accidentally landed on Jinah and saw the latter already making out with his fiancé. Baekhyun didn't have any choice but to join them, otherwise he would have left alone with the couple. He wasn't drunk. He didn't want to go home wrecked. Jiwon was there and he was avoiding his son to see him in that state. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he got himself suffer from the effects of alcohol. 

They danced and partied. Baekhyun had fun with his friends until they called it a night. Some were already drunk, including Jinah. Some were just tipsy, and only Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in a good state. Baekhyun only had a few shots since he knew he could easily get drunk while Chanyeol's alcohol tolerance was naturally high. 

They went out of the club and separated. Baekhyun was about to leave and cross the road to get to the nearest bus stop when an unfamiliar black car stopped in front of him, blocking his way. 

Baekhyun frowned as the window opened and it revealed Chanyeol. No one was sitting at the passenger seat because Jinah was at the back. She was dizzy and chose to settle herself at the back so she could occupy a spacious seat. "Hop in. We're gonna take you home." Chanyeol said, looking at Baekhyun as if they really didn't know much about each other.

Baekhyun was about to refuse when the door of the backseat opened and a drunk woman went out. Chanyeol panicked and got out of his car as Jinah walked closer to Baekhyun, legs wobbly yet trying her best to walk straightly. Baekhyun held both of her shoulders steady as someone snatched Jinah from him. It was Chanyeol, immediately hugging his fiancee's frame.

"Come on, bitch. It's late. Tell Chanyeol where you're staying." 

"Butㅡ" 

"No buts." Jinah glared at Baekhyun, making the latter sigh as he nodded.

Chanyeol carefully took Jinah inside the car again and faced Baekhyun after closing the door. 

"I know you don't like having me near but do it for her, at least. I don't want her to worry.” Baekhyun chose to purse his lips as he opened the door for himself, getting inside as he stared outside. It's as if Baekhyun already had a stiff neck because he didn't remove his gaze from the window since he hopped inside. The ride was silent. Only the engine of the car and few noises from outside could be heard. Jinah already fell asleep at the back. No one dared to speak and an awkward atmosphere was surrounding the two guys in front. 

Baekhyun was nibbling his lip, and couldn't push the thoughts off his mind. He remembered the first time Chanyeol had a car. Baekhyun was the one who rode it with him. Chanyeol received it as a birthday present from his father. 

Chanyeol was so happy that time and Baekhyun could only kiss him, hands clasped together as Chanyeol would plant a kiss on top of Baekhyun's palm from time to time.

It was beautiful. Their love and relationship was beautiful until Chanyeol got bored with their routine, doing the things with Baekhyun out of obligation which were once because of genuine love. "Tell me how to get in your place, Baekhyun." 

Chanyeol's voice was as cold as ice. It was different compared from earlier when they bumped into each other. Earlier was comforting and filled with excitement. Baekhyun told Chanyeol the directions and after minutes, they arrived. 

He craned his neck around to look at Jinah and then glanced back at Chanyeol who was staring at Baekhyun's place. Chanyeol noticed that the flat was good for family but he shoved the thoughts off his mind. Maybe Baekhyun was still living with his parents and it's not his business any longer. He didn't want to ask and he knew Baekhyun wouldn't be glad about it. 

"Thanks for the ride." the latter said. Chanyeol only nodded his head once as Baekhyun went out, closing the door of the car as he rushed to open the gates. Chanyeol on the other hand stepped on the gas as soon as Baekhyun was out. 

It's not the last. They would still see each other as Baekhyun would handle everything for their wedding and the latter couldn't wait for it to be over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed and everything went fine. Baekhyun was so focused on his work that he didn't have time to think of his upcoming /project/ until the night Jinah called. He was eating dinner with his mom and Jiwon when his phone rang. He excused himself, answering the call as he stayed at the balcony. 

"Baek, are you free tomorrow night?" 

Baekhyun knew what was gonna happen when he heard the words from Jinah. 

Baekhyun hummed, leaning his back against the railings. 

"Can we meet? Chanyeol and I would like to hear your plans for our wedding." 

Baekhyun agreed, of course. 

They talked for a while but Baekhyun seemed lost and when Jinah asked him if there's any problem, Baekhyun only said that he's tired from work so Jinah decided to end the call, reminding Baekhyun to have rest. But that wasn't really the problem.

Baekhyun could manage. He loved what he's doing. 

He's just wondering how the dinner meeting would turn once he tells his plans to Chanyeol and Jinah. It's his dream wedding and he remembered sharing it to Chanyeol years ago. 

_ Damn _ . As much as Baekhyun wanted to change everything, he had no time. It would consume a couple of days and he's so unlucky to tell Jinah that everything was prepared. He really had no choice but to discuss his proposal. He just hoped that Chanyeol already forgot about it.

Just like how his feelings for Baekhyun faded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun received a message from Jinah telling him that she and Chanyeol already arrived at the restaurant where they made a reservation to discuss the wedding plans. Baekhyun was supposed to reach the place earlier than them if it weren't for a crying Jiwon. The boy was used to his papa leaving during day time but he didn't want Baekhyun to go out at night. He wanted Baekhyun to give him time since they couldn't be together during work hours. Jiwon wouldn't stop and Baekhyun lulled him to sleep. He had only been able to leave when his son was finally asleep. 

Of course, Baekhyun wouldn't bring his son with him. First, it's still work related. Second, Baekhyun didn't want him out at night time. Third, Baekhyun wouldn't let Chanyeol see him. Chanyeol didn't know about Jiwon and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would know that Jiwon was his son because of the resemblance. Baekhyun wouldn't take the risk of showing his son to his father. 

He knew he's being selfish but Jiwon was the only one he had. He's afraid Chanyeol would take Jiwon away from him once Chanyeol learns about being the boy's father. 

Baekhyun would do everything just to keep his son from Chanyeol. 

Jiwon didn't need another father. It was only him and Baekhyun since the beginning and it's better that way. Baekhyun entered the restaurant as soon as he arrived, telling Jinah's name when he reached the front desk and the receptionist accompanied him to the reserved table but Baekhyun frowned as they were treading the way. He already saw Chanyeol sitting at the four-seated table, browsing the menu and there was a bag placed on the chair next to him. 

Jinah wasn't there.

Baekhyun exhaled, thinking that Jinah went to the toilet. When they reached the table, the receptionist only smiled at Baekhyun and the latter thanked her before she left. Chanyeol looked up to him, faking a cough. "H-have a seat. Jinah just went to the powder room." 

Baekhyun nodded, slowly pulling the chair in front of the empty seat where he reckoned Jinah was sitting. 

He sat before taking his phone from his bag even though he didn't really have something to do with it. It's just the first thing he thought to avoid having a conversation with Chanyeol. 

He was feeling uncomfortable, oblivious that the latter was in the same state. 

Few minutes later, as if being mute, Jinah went back to the table, smiling when she saw Baekhyun there. 

"So, let's start?" she asked after greeting Baekhyun, taking her seat. 

"I think it's better if we eat first." Chanyeol said before Baekhyun could even say the exact same words.

Jinah nodded, handing Baekhyun the menu as she made Chanyeol choose a dish for them. 

Baekhyun on the other hand couldn't decide which he would pick. It's not that he's not familiar with the dishes, but because another memory crossed his mind. 

It was several years ago. They were only friends back then. Chanyeol was asking Baekhyun to help him doing his homework when the latter told him to eat first. Baekhyun couldn't work without having his meal. He could easily get dizzy and distracted. 

Baekhyun wasn't sure if Chanyeol still remembered it but he chose to think that Chanyeol only said that because he's already hungry.

Of course, why would Chanyeol even think about him? Baekhyun also couldn't find a reason for Chanyeol to remember little things about him.

He's no longer important and he should also stop thinking the old days

He's not there to reminisce. Baekhyun did his best to clear his thoughts, telling the waiter what his order was before closing the menu. 

After the waiter got their orders, Jinah started blabbering. 

"I'm really excited to know what you prepared, Baek!" she said, clinging to Chanyeol as she leaned her head on the taller's arm. Baekhyun was smiling the whole time, eyes focused only on his friend. It's really uncomfortable glancing at Chanyeol so he chose not to. He didn't know if Chanyeol was taking a look at him but he hardly cared. He just wanted to get out of there but he knew he had to get used to it. Get used to being in the same place with his ex. The three of them would be together often once they start the wedding preparation. 

"Want me to show you samples while we wait for the food?"Jinah nodded enthusiastically and Baekhyun took a long file case from his bag. He placed it on the table, bringing out his laptop and a few papers from inside. 

Chanyeol was silent but he's listening. Jinah was the one who kept asking questions to Baekhyun and seemed really eager to know Baekhyun's plans. She trusted her friend and his taste. She knew Baekhyun wouldn't disappoint him. If there's anyone who deserved to get an award for being the most fashionable, trustworthy, and hands-on wedding organizer then it's Baekhyun. And Jinah wasn't being biased. Baekhyun was really dedicated to his job. He loved what he's doing. 

"So what is the theme you're gonna proposed?" Jinah asked, lifting her head.

Baekhyun bit his lip, staring at the folder on his laptop where all the things he would be needing were placed for a split second before opening it. He glanced at Chanyeol and Jinah, smiling before clicking the first file and a sample picture of a beach wedding appeared. 

He turned his laptop to show it to the couple, looking at Jinah's expression.

"A beach wedding. What do you think?" he asked. He was still focused on Jinah that he didn't notice the sudden change in Chanyeol's eyes. 

"I love it! And that particular picture came from your collection?" 

Baekhyun nodded. "I managed and made it happen last year." 

Jinah looked excited and thrilled as Baekhyun continued discussing the whatabouts. Baekhyun was acting as if Chanyeol wasn't there. He explained and made everything clear.

"If you want to change anything, tell me. This is just a proposal. There's no problem if you prefer different things such as the theme and motif. I will also let the both of you choose the place where you think is perfect." Baekhyun said, a smile plastered on his face as another thing crossed his mind. He wouldn't get to experience his dream wedding, but he wanted to keep  _ his _ perfect place to himself.

He just wished Chanyeol and Jinah wouldn't find the place and choose it. 

Otherwise, a different person would live his dream and he would again be left with nothing. They paused the talk about the wedding when the foods were served. Jinah noticed the silent and awkward atmosphere. Thinking that it's only because of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's second meeting that's why they were like that, she continued talking to lift up the mood. "So tell me.. How are you, Baek? And when are you gonna knot ties? Any special someone?" she asked to break the ice, but it seemed like it only fired up the situation. 

Still, Baekhyun managed to smile as he wiped his mouth using the table napkin. 

Chanyeol continued eating. "How would I knot ties with someone when I have no one?" he chuckled. Jinah was about to say something when Baekhyun added, "But one of our photographers is courting me. It's already been 5 months. His name is Sehun.", making Chanyeol choke. Jinah stroked her fiancé's back, handing Chanyeol a glass of water, worry plastered on her face.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mind me." Chanyeol said, drinking the water and once Jinah was assured that Chanyeol was fine, she faced Baekhyun again. 

"Is it true?"Baekhyun nodded, withdrawing his gaze from Chanyeol. For a split second, his eyes filled with concern but it immediately vanished when he saw how Chanyeol calmed by Jinah's touches. 

"Then why is he still courting you until now? You have no plans to date him?" 

Baekhyun blushed at the thought of dating Sehun. His cheeks were all flushed and Jinah noticed that, making her squeal. 

"You're blushing. You like him, don't you?" 

Baekhyun lowered his head, choosing not to answer. He didn't like Sehun. More likely he's crushing on him but there's nothing deeper. 

Sehun knew about Jiwon, in fact they were friends. Sehun also knew why Jiwon wasn't with his dad but Baekhyun didn't tell Sehun who was his ex-lover. He never mentioned Chanyeol to Sehun. "Hey, answer me!" Jinah pouted and Baekhyun only laughed, still didn't want to tell Jinah.

He didn't know why but he just didn't have the guts to tell that he didn't like Sehun. Maybe because he didn't want to eat his own words once he happened to like Sehun, or fall for him. Baekhyun didn't want to say things he might regret later. 

The dinner went well, at least for Jinah. The foods were great and Baekhyun's proposal was even more fantastic. 

After eating, Baekhyun continued telling them everything. Chanyeol was silent, raising his brow at times whenever he noticed how familiar the plans for their wedding. 

Beach wedding. White, sky blue, and a touch of yellow for motif. 

_ It was all familiar. _ He couldn't say it yet but deep inside his mind, deep down his heart, he knew everything about it. 

Jinah was smiling the whole time and didn't forget to thank Baekhyun after they called it a night. She offered Baekhyun a ride but the latter refused. "Butㅡ" 

"No buts." Baekhyun said, imitating how Jinah said it the last time they met. The latter pouted. She could remember a few details from it. "I'm gonna meet someone first before going home." he said after checking his wrist watch. A creepy smile slowly appeared on Jinah's lips.

"You're meeting that Sehun guy, 'no?" she prodded Baekhyun's hips and the latter could only roll his eyes.

Of course, he was lying. He was going straight at home but he didn't want to have another ride in Chanyeol's car. It's his ego he was protecting. Though, no one shares the same thoughts with him, Baekhyun still thinks it's better to just ride a bus instead of Chanyeol and Jinah sending him home again.

It's weird, really. 

He endured almost two hours with his ex and he knew he couldn't manage spending half an hour with him more. Baekhyun wanted a break. The awkwardness was suffocating him. 

"Alright, alright. Just be safe and introduce that Sehun guy with us some other time!" Jinah said. Baekhyun nodded, chuckling as they hugged. "Thank you, Baek. I really loved everything and I'm excited to let you know the place. Just give us time."

"It's fine. You can search through the internet. We can start preparing small details while you are looking." 

Jinah nodded, thanking Baekhyun again before she released the latter's hand. 

"Get home safely." 

"You too." 

Baekhyun waited for Jinah to get in the car and was about to leave once she was out of sight after closing the door when he heard Chanyeol's voice, calling his name. Baekhyun turned to face him, raising a brow but it was not harsh. He's clearly asking Chanyeol's reason for getting his attention. 

"Thank you. Your ideas are amazing." Chanyeol said and didn't wait for Baekhyun to speak. He went inside his car, starting the engine before revving the car. 

After a long time of being silent, Chanyeol realized why the proposal was familiar. 

_ It was because it's Baekhyun's dream wedding.  _

The wedding he didn't expect to still have after their breakup. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Going home already?" Baekhyun stopped packing his things and clearing his desk when he saw a man striding across the room toward him. The guy still had the strap of his camera hanging from his neck. 

Baekhyun smiled. It was Sehun. "Yeah. I promised Jiwon that I'll cook him dinner tonight." 

Sehun nodded, helping Baekhyun to fix his things. "I'll send you home." 

Sehun always offers Baekhyun a ride. The latter sometimes accepted it, rare times he refused. He didn't want to get used to it and Sehun respects his decision. As long as Baekhyun was safe and comfortable. He's fine with it. 

"If you can wait. I'll just go to the toilet." 

Sehun chuckled, "Of course."

Baekhyun excused himself and quickly made his way to the toilet. He left his cubicle with things on his bag, others were neatly placed on his desk.

Sehun sat on the chair in front of Baekhyun's desk, waiting for the latter patiently when a ringing phone got his attention. 

It was Baekhyun's, placed next to his bag and there's a call coming from someone named Jinah. Sehun didn't answer the call because it was not his to begin with, instead he stood up, taking the phone in his hand and was about to go to the toilet to hand it to Baekhyun when he saw the latter already approaching him.

Sehun raised his arm, waving his hand with Baekhyun's phone in the midair.

Baekhyun rushed toward him and Sehun gave it to Baekhyun.

"Someone's calling." 

"Thank you." 

Baekhyun took the phone and his smile immediately vanished when he saw who the caller was.

It's not that he didn't want to talk with Jinah. He had no problems with her. She's his friend and he's doing his job for them  _ wholeheartedly _ . However, he's afraid to answer the call since Jinah sent him a message a couple of days ago that she and Chanyeol were already looking for a venue.

And Baekhyun was scared. What if they got /his/ place? 

Certainly, Chanyeol wouldn't pick it if he still remembers everything about Baekhyun's dream wedding and if only Baekhyun had mentioned the place to him. But Baekhyun didn't. He kept it to himself since the beginning, wanting it to be a surprise, not knowing that it would stay as a secret to himself /forever/. 

Baekhyun heaved a great sigh, excusing himself to Sehun as he pressed the answer button and placed the phone on his ear. 

"Jinah, you called. Is there something you need?"

“Yeah!" he could hear the excitement from Jinah's voice. "I want to inform you that Chanyeol and I found a very nice place. I think it's perfect for beach wedding!" 

Baekhyun shut his eyes, hoping that the venue would be different from the one in his mind. "And where is it?" 

Baekhyun heard Jinah giggled. "Hm. That's a surprise! I want you to come with us and check the whole place." Baekhyun was about to say something when Jinah spoke first. "And bring that Sehun guy with you. Please, Baek. We'll stay there for a couple of days."

Chanyeol wasn't the first one to cross Baekhyun's mind after hearing those words from Jinah. 

It was his son, Jiwon.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I can't. I can go with you but I can't stay there for a couple of days. I still have loads of work to do." Jinah let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright but bring Sehun. It's a double date for us!"

Baekhyun bit his lip, glancing at Sehun who's just looking at him, waiting to finish the call. 

"I'll tell him." 

"You're the best, Baek! I'm excited to meet him." 

"Just behave."After knowing when they're going to check the venue, Baekhyun and Jinah said their goodbyes before the latter dropped the call.

Baekhyun turned to Sehun and they headed outside after getting Baekhyun's bag on his desk with Sehun carrying it for him. Baekhyun refused but Sehun insisted. 

Baekhyun had no choice and he just asked Sehun what Jinah told him on the phone call when they're comfortably settled in Sehun's car. 

"Are you free next Friday?" 

"Why? Are you asking me out for a date?" Sehun asked, chuckling, eyes focused on the road. He's usually a reckless driver but he's careful whenever he's with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was one of few people he wanted to be always safe. Sehun wanted to keep him fine. 

"Kind of." Baekhyun smiled when he saw how Sehun became jaunty in his seat. He's excited.

"Are you really?" Baekhyun laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah. Well, the truth is I'm gonna meet my friend and check the venue for her upcoming  _ wedding _ .." Sehun waited for Baekhyun to finish. He knew about Baekhyun's new project. "And I want you to go with me. If it's fine with you, of course.” 

He really did want Sehun to go with him but he didn't mention that it was Jinah's idea. Sehun might feel bad about it. 

"Sure." the latter glanced at him, grinning. "When did I say no to you?" 

Baekhyun blushed, lowering his head. 

It's true, tho. Sehun never declined. Days passed by like a blur and it's already the day they're going to visit the venue. Jinah told Baekhyun the location and they agreed to just meet there. 

Baekhyun felt relieved when he saw his friend's message earlier that morning. The venue was different from his /dream/ place and as if nothing could ruin his day when he found it out. 

He's glad that though they would have his ideal wedding, it wouldn't be held /there/. Baekhyun went out of the car as soon as they arrived, closing the door, feeling cold breeze of air gently touching his skin. 

"Are they already here?" Sehun asked, clicking the lock on his car keys. 

Baekhyun nodded, putting his phone inside his pocket. "Let's head to the hotel. They're waiting for us in the lobby." 

And they headed there. Baekhyun was laughing in every joke Sehun cracked. He's like that since they were on their way to the beach resort. He had a lot of punch lines in mind. When they reached the hotel, a security guard opened the door for them but Sehun still held it for Baekhyun. He smiled at the guard before they darted to where Jinah and Chanyeol were waiting for them. The two were sitting at a couch inside the spacious and elegant lobby, checking something on Jinah's phone. 

"Jin.." Baekhyun called his friend's attention and Jinah immediately stood up when she saw Baekhyun standing feet apart with a tall and handsome guy next to him. She excitedly walked closer, greeting Baekhyun with a kiss on the cheek. "At last." 

"How long have you been waiting?" 

"Half an hour." 

"Sorry."

Jinah shushed Baekhyun's apology and held her friend's hand before craning her neck to Chanyeol, telling her fiancé to go near them who was staring blankly at Sehun. He's obviously examining the unfamiliar guy. 

Chanyeol went closer, standing on Jinah's left, jaw clenched, lips pursed.

"Aren't you going to introduce him to us?" 

Baekhyun chuckled at Jinah's words, ignoring Chanyeol like he didn't see the latter before he freed himself from Jinah's hold, grabbing Sehun's arm. 

"This isㅡ" 

Sehun was fast to cut Baekhyun off. The latter already briefed him few details of the couple. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jinah and Mr. Chanyeol. My name's Sehun." he glanced at Baekhyun, giving him a smile and the smaller could only roll his eyes playfully. "Baekhyun's colleague and soon to be boyfriend."

Jinah squealed as Baekhyun nudged Sehun's arm.

He knew the latter was just joking. It could be real but he's not pressuring Baekhyun. He could wait and Baekhyun was used to his antics.

Sehun really had the power to make people he just met be comfortable with him. He could easily break the ice but it seemed like it didn't work that time. After Jinah shook hands with Sehun, the latter turned to face Chanyeol but the soon to be groom only stared at his hand blankly. If it weren't for Jinah nudging him, he wouldn't take Sehun's hand.

"Nice meeting you, sir." Sehun said cheerfully. "Don't be too formal. You can just call usㅡ" before Jinah could even finish what she's saying, Chanyeol interrupted. 

"No. Let him." he said, and didn't bother looking at Baekhyun's shocked and confused face before holding Jinah's hand, locking their fingers together. "Let's go. We're here to check the whole place and not to have chitchats." Chanyeol pulled Jinah so they could leave the lobby. Jinah tilted her head to mouth an apology for Sehun and Baekhyun before looking at Chanyeol, frowning.

"Hey, that's a bit rude." 

"I just want to check the whole place now, babe. I'm sorry." Jinah only nodded and advised Chanyeol to say sorry to Sehun later but her fiancé didn't speak after that.

Apologize? For what? Chanyeol knew what he did was /right/. He didn't know why but he felt his blood boiling when he heard Sehun said that he's soon to be Baekhyun's boyfriend. 

He's not jealous. Hell no.

But Chanyeol thought it's a bit odd. If he really respects Baekhyun, then he could've just waited but it seemed like he's pressuring the latter.

Yeah, they're already exes but they still had memories together and Baekhyun was still important. He's a  _ friend _ , at least for Chanyeol, and he didn't want Baekhyun to feel any pressure or whatever. 

His mind was clouded with unnecessary thoughts and it's irritating.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Sehun looked at each other.

"What's the matter with him?" Sehun asked, chuckling. Baekhyun only shrugged as they followed the two. 

Chanyeol could really mess up a good atmosphere at times. 

  
  
  
  
  


They checked the whole place together with a hotel crew to accompany them and Jinah really loved everything about it. 

Sehun, who brought his camera with him, took a lot of pictures and beautiful scenery. And when he said beautiful scenery, it includes Baekhyun. When Baekhyun and Jinah were talking, smiling as they both imagined the result of the wedding plans, Sehun quickly captured Baekhyun's  _ beautiful _ smile. The latter glared at him when he heard the shutter and when asked to delete the picture, Sehun stuck his tongue out. "I said delete it! I'm sure I look awful!" 

"Awful?" Sehun frowned, shaking his head as he raised the camera out of Baekhyun's reach. Sehun tiptoed, looking down at Baekhyun. "You look beautiful. Always." he said, the tone serious that made Baekhyun blush. Chanyeol tried his best to focus on the crew guiding them but he couldn't help be distracted at the noise. In the end, he learnt nothing but Baekhyun and Sehun's  _ annoying _ laughter lingering in his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After eating and having the double  _ date _ Jinah been wanting to do, the three guys thought they were leaving the resort when Jinah suddenly snatched Sehun from Baekhyun, releasing Chanyeol's hand. 

"Why?" Sehun asked almost nervously. A creepy smile slowly plastered on Jinah's lips before she looked at Baekhyun who was frowning at her. 

"Let me borrow him for a while. I just want to have a talk with this guy to be sure that he won't hurt my friend." he said, glancing at Chanyeol and Sehun. 

Horror overtook Sehun's face. He looked at Baekhyun, asking for help but the latter couldn't do anything.

Before one of them could protest, Sehun already found himself getting dragged in the opposite direction. Jinah craned and looked at her friend and fiancé who were standing there, both dumbfounded.

"We'll be back in a few! Enjoy yourselves and be comfortable with each other, guys! It's a partner switch for a while!"

When Sehun and Jinah were out of the two's sight, Chanyeol was about to ask Baekhyun to just stay inside the café of the resort when the latter was fast to escape the awkward atmosphere. It's there again. The weird feeling of having an ex-lover near him, and worst, they were left alone. 

"I-I'll just go to the toilet."

Chanyeol nodded but Baekhyun already left as he did it. He sighed, sitting at the bench outside the seafood restaurant where they ate while Baekhyun quickly headed to the public toilet, taking a deep breath when he reached the place. 

Damn Jinah. 

Of all the things she could think of, why was it needed to leave him alone with Chanyeol? 

Be comfortable? Hell. It wouldn't happen. Never. It's uncomfortable, really. Baekhyun was just so grateful that Sehun was there to save the day. He only had his attention to the place and to Sehun.

Baekhyun didn't really have to use the toilet but it's the first and only thing he could think of not to get stuck with Chanyeol for a long time. 

He faced the mirror, staring at his own reflection for a couple of minutes. He really did waste his time there and went back to where he left Chanyeol with small steps to k i l l time. He just hoped that Jinah and Sehun were already back or if not, at least coming back. 

He couldn't imagine spending _alone_ _time_ with his ex. It's strange. 

But as Baekhyun was striding his way back to the restaurant, he noticed that Chanyeol wasn't there anymore. He reached the spot where he left the latter but he really couldn't find him. Perhaps, he left.

Yeah, why would Chanyeol even bother waiting for Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun sat at the bench which Chanyeol occupied when he went to the toilet and tilted his head when he heard a crying voice of a little boy from the seashore and Baekhyun was taken aback to see Chanyeol there. He was consoling the boy who seemed missing. 

Baekhyun's heart pounded while staring at the two as an /unwelcome/ thought crossed his mind. How would it be if it was Jiwon who was with Chanyeol? Baekhyun wondered what he would feel about it because the scene in front of him got him bothered. 

He didn't want to admit it but seeing Chanyeol with a kid made his heart skip a beat. It made him wonder if Chanyeol would be a great father to his  _ own child _ .

A child that was not Jiwon because he would never know about him.

He could hear the boy telling Chanyeol that his mom was lost and the taller assured him that they're gonna find his mother. They held hands, going to where the hotel was to report the incident.

Baekhyun couldn't find his guts to follow them. He wanted to help as well, though he knew Chanyeol could handle it. But he couldn't. 

He was stunned. 

It's as if his heart was shattered into pieces. But it was only for a quick moment because his attention was diverted to the person who held his shoulder. It was Jinah, smiling with Sehun behind her. 

"Where's Chanyeol?" she asked but her face went straight when she already saw Chanyeol entering the hotel, holding a little boy's hand in his. 

"Who's that?" 

Baekhyun faced him, giving space for Jinah to sit but the latter chose to stand, still staring at the spot where he saw Chanyeol and the kid. 

"That kid was missing. Chanyeol helped him find his mother." Baekhyun thought Jinah would let it pass when she knew Chanyeol's reason for being with the unfamiliar child but she didn't. She looked at Baekhyun, tears slowly forming in her eyes that made the latter confused. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, giving him a questioning look but Sehun only shrugged, emitting the same confusion as Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood up, holding both of Jinah's arm. 

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?"Jinah lowered his head, shaking his head. "It just saddens me whenever I see Chanyeol with a child." 

"Why?" Baekhyun creased his forehead, "You don't want to get pregnant?" 

"I do.." Jinah asked but before Baekhyun could ask what's the problem, Jinah continued. "But I can't. I had myself checked before leaving Italy and the doctor said I'm not capable of bearing one. I want to give Chanyeol a child because I know he loves kids and he wants one as soon as possible but I can't, Baekhyun. And the worse part is I can't tell him, yet. I'm afraid he's gonna leave me once he knows he will  _ never _ be a father." Baekhyun froze after hearing those words from Jinah. 

He felt bad for the latter and he knew what she's saying was real.

It's true. Chanyeol loved kids. Baekhyun first witnessed Chanyeol's fondness for children when they once visited an orphanage for Baekhyun's thesis. Baekhyun wasn't supposed to go with his  _ boyfriend _ that time but Chanyeol really wanted to be with him. He played and enjoyed himself with the kids. 

Chanyeol with children was a sight to behold. 

It always gave Baekhyun a tingling sensation in his heart and he couldn't deny that he felt it just a while ago when he saw Chanyeol helping the missing child. 

Baekhyun stood up while Sehun was hanging his head as he made distance, giving the two privacy to talk. 

"I don't think he would leave you once he knew. He can accept it, Jinah. If he truly-loves you, he wouldn’t do it." Baekhyun said, feeling a confusing twinge in his chest.

Jinah exhaled her frustrations. "I hope so. I'm just afraid." She lifted her head, meeting Baekhyun's gaze and Baekhyun felt chills running through his veins as Jinah says, "I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me to be with someone who can give him a child. Adopting is different from having a child of your own flesh and blood."

Baekhyun couldn't think of no one but Jiwon.

His and Chanyeol's blood and flesh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Papa! I missed you!" 

Jiwon ran to Baekhyun as soon as Baekhyun arrived at home. Sehun dropped him and told Baekhyun that he would just visit Jiwon some other time. It's already late and Sehun didn't want to bother them. It's time to rest. Baekhyun thanked him before going inside and there he was, receiving a sweet hug and kiss from his son. 

"I missed you too, sunshine. How are you?" 

"I'm good. Granny and I watched my favorite movie."

"You have a lot of favorite movies, love."

Ah, right. We watched many movies." he said, giggling.

Baekhyun rose from kneeling on the ground, holding Jiwon's hand. "Where's granny?" 

"Preparing my bed. She told me to stay there but I was waiting for you." 

Baekhyun smiled. Jiwon really had the ability to turn Baekhyun's tiring day into a happy and cheery one. 

"That's so sweet of you and I know you're a good boy to granny." 

"I always am!" 

"And because of that.." Baekhyun paused, watching his son anticipate. "We're going out on a date tomorrow. You want that? Only the two of us?" 

Jiwon shook his head, Baekhyun frowned and was about to whine when Jiwon spoke. "Kidding! Of course. I'd love to go out on a date with my papa." 

The both of them laughed in fondness with each other and once again, Baekhyun was complete.

He really needs no one but his son. Jiwon came into his life unexpectedly but Baekhyun never felt regretful having him. Jiwon was the best gift he received from his entire No one and nothing could top Jiwon in his heart and he would never let something or someone separate them apart. Baekhyun would lose his sanity if it happens. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Baekhyun let Jiwon decide where they would go. The boy asked him to play arcade at the mall, eat at his favorite chicken house, ride a bike at the park, and go to its playground. Baekhyun was getting tired but his son still had a lot of energy. He's really an active child, just like Baekhyun when he was still a kid. 

"Papa, I want ice cream." he said, sitting next to Baekhyun at the bench where the latter was watching him and capturing adorable pictures at times. 

"You're done playing?" Baekhyun asked, pulling Jiwon's shirt up who's back facing him, wiping the sweat before putting baby powder. 

Jiwon nodded, facing Baekhyun when his papa was done. "Yeah."

“Have you said goodbye to your playmates?”

When Jiwon nodded again, Baekhyun stood up and held his son's hand as they trod their way out of the park's playground. 

Luckily, there's an ice cream parlor at the other side of the street. 

They were about to cross the road when Baekhyun noticed his untied shoelace. He told Jiwon to wait first as he went down on his knees to tie it and he stopped when he heard a loud screeching noise of a car. He quickly lifted his head, breathing hitched when he didn't see Jiwon beside him. Baekhyun sharply turned his gaze at the road and saw a boy lying on his stomach in front of a car and he only breathed normally when he confirmed to himself that it's not Jiwon.

The boy was wearing a different color of shirt and he knew his son's figure.

But where was Jiwon? He roamed his eyes and saw the driver of the car who almost hit the poor child went out of his car but Baekhyun paid no attention to that. He was finding Jiwon and he felt relieved when he saw his son at the other side of the street. A shocked expression plastered on his face as he stared at the incident. 

Baekhyun crossed the road as people crowded the place where the minor accident happened. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?!" Baekhyun asked Jiwon, almost shouting in affright. The boy lowered his head, biting his lip. "Sorry, papa." 

"Don't do it again. Look what happened to that child." Jiwon remained silent. Baekhyun let out a sigh. He almost lost his mind when Jiwon wasn't with him and saw a child lying on the ground. He thought he would lose him. "S-Sorry, papa." Jiwon repeated, stammering.

Baekhyun nodded, planting a kiss on his son's forehead. "It's fine. Let's go." 

They headed inside the ice cream parlor.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was at the same location. 

He's behind the car which almost hit the kid but he withdrew his gaze from the accident area when he saw a glimpse of Baekhyun crossing the street. His eyes followed Baekhyun and frowned when he saw the latter talking to a kid, seeming to scold him before kissing the boy's head. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, trying to see the boy's face but he couldn't. 

He's too small and Chanyeol was not near enough to see his face clearly. It's only Baekhyun who he could recognize. 

Chanyeol watched them until they went inside the ice cream shop, disappearing from his sight. He left the area with a confused mind and curious expression.

Who's the child? Baekhyun's nephew? But he's an only child.

Was he Baekhyun's son? 

Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel.

Possibly.

But with  _ whom _ ? That day, Chanyeol wasn't able to push the scenario he witnessed off his mind. 

Reckoning the child's age based on his height and build, he seemed 4-5 years old and if it's Baekhyun's son, there's a possibility that Baekhyun had him with someone after their breakup or.. Chanyeol's breathing became unsteady. He stared at the view outside through the window of his condo unit, gulping as another possibility crossed his mind.

_ It's his son.  _

And Baekhyun hid it from him. It kept Chanyeol bothered for days. He wanted to ask Baekhyun but he couldn't find the courage to do so and it crossed his mind that if it's really his son, Baekhyun would've told him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But all the possibilities came struck his mind seemed to vanish as days and weeks passed by. Jinah was occupied by their wedding plans and so was Chanyeol, pushing the boy he saw with Baekhyun off his mind. 

They had decided for the official date and made a booking. Baekhyun was doing his best to make everything  _ perfect _ . 

He's very professional handling it. The prenuptial shoot had its schedule already and Jinah, being hands-on with the preparations, chose the /perfect/ location for it. 

"So where?" Baekhyun asked. Only the two of them met at a coffee shop nearby Baekhyun's workplace. Chanyeol came to visit his parents. Jinah excitedly took out printed photos from her bag which she got from the Internet before handling it to Baekhyun. 

Since the pictures were inside an envelope, Baekhyun had to open it first. He was smiling as he anticipated to see it but he immediately regretted getting all excited when he had a sight of it.

He browsed the pictures, mouth ajar. 

"It's beautiful, right? I thought about changing the wedding venue but I think it's more suitable for a shoot location. What do you think?" Jinah asked. But Baekhyun couldn't find his voice to speak.

He was glad when he knew Jinah and Chanyeol got to choose another venue for their wedding, but he didn't know Jinah would find a more beautiful place for the shoot. Hyeopjae Beach in Jeju, offering an amazing sunset which symbolized something /very/ important for Baekhyun.

And it's the place Jinah preferred the prenuptial shoot to happen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Everything's set?" Sehun asked before they left the firm. 

His photography team would handle the shoot and of course, they're going with Baekhyun. 

They couldn't perform it without the organizer. Baekhyun had a hard time with Jiwon. The boy didn't want him to go but Baekhyun had to. It's work, and it's not the first time he left Jiwon for two days and one night. He often did it whenever he handled pre-wedding shoots. They would be staying there for a night since there's no flight back on the same day. 

They're heading to the airport with Baekhyun sitting right next to the window of the van, Sehun beside him who could feel the gloomy atmosphere Baekhyun radiates. The latter barely spoke since he arrived at the firm and it worries Sehun but he didn't ask, /yet/. He knew Baekhyun needed some time for himself and Sehun would let him have it before knowing what's keeping him crestfallen. 

On the other hand, Jinah and Chanyeol were already at Jeju two days ahead of them and they're planning to stay further once the shoot was done. 

The flight was just an hour and 10 minutes and they arrived there in no time. Sehun asked Baekhyun when they were already settled on the plane but the latter only shook his head, telling Sehun he's just not in the mood. Baekhyun was quiet which was odd for Sehun.

Sehun knew Baekhyun was lying but if he didn't want to tell him then he respects it. Baekhyun already knew himself that he could tell Sehun everything and the latter was always there for him.

He's been like that since Jinah told him about the location of the shoot. He's deeply affected. Certainly, he didn't want to marry Chanyeol any longer but wasn't it a bit unfair that another person would live his dream? And he couldn't take it back because of his promise to his friend and if he withdrew everything, Jinah would find out about his past relationship with Chanyeol and he didn't want that to happen. 

That would be awkward and might ruin their friendship.

Baekhyun was fine, truly. He just couldn't stop thinking about the irony of everything that was happening. 

It's his first time in Jeju, at the exact place where he wanted his dream wedding to happen but he wasn't there for himself. He once imagined himself going there to witness the sunset with the person he loved. Because for Baekhyun,  _ sunset symbolizes the ending of misery and it made him anticipate the sunrise, for it always gives strength for new beginnings. _

But he was there not to experience it and it would stay just an imagination, only just a dream.

Because he was there to witness a piece of his friend and ex-lover's love story, not his own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun and his team were behind Baekhyun but the taller man made big steps so he could walk with Baekhyun. The latter glanced at him, smiling a bit and Sehun ruffled his hair. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"No, I'm good." 

"Tell me if you are. I'll buy you food."

"No need. Let's just start setting everything up so we can finish early." 

Sehun nodded and they both smiled at each other.

Maybe Baekhyun was just really not in the mood and Sehun believed he would go back to his usual self later on.

And it did, a bit.

Baekhyun tried his very best to be lively when it's time to meet Jinah and Chanyeol. 

They saw the couple walking hand in hand through the seashore and Jinah, wearing floral beach dress which fits her perfectly, hurriedly ran toward Baekhyun when she saw her friend. "It's nice here, right?" 

Baekhyun nodded his head, clearing his mind as he intentionally didn't throw a glance to Chanyeol.

The latter would only give him unnecessary thoughts. 

"Get dressed and don't put on makeup. It's fine without it." Jinah nodded eagerly before going back to Chanyeol, telling her fiancé to get ready while Baekhyun and the whole team would set up everything. 

Baekhyun managed the theme. He was thinking of writing a short story for the videography but he couldn't. When he faced his laptop to work on it one night, he ended up shutting it off and closing it.

He could only think of the  _ story _ he had in mind when he came up with the idea of his dream wedding and he chose to keep it himself. It's the only thing left for him in the whole wedding preparation and he wouldn't let anyone have it, even his friend.

It was written exclusively for two persons, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The shoot went well, of course. 

Jinah looked beautiful and Chanyeol was dashing, as always. He's so handsome, giving an intimidating look to anyone on the set aside from his fiancee and Baekhyun. 

The latter on the other hand focused on the theme, instructing the photography team, keeping everything on hand. 

Sehun, being professional and expert on that field, received a lot of praise from Jinah while Chanyeol was just quiet for the whole time, speaking only to his fiancee. He smiled whenever the photography team asked him to but kept a straight face and sometimes wrinkled his forehead when he's out of the camera. 

Chanyeol was not usually like that. He's quite jolly and polite to people he just met.

Well, he was still kind during the set except to one person, Sehun. Whenever the latter was speaking to him, it felt as if he just wanted to shut him up. 

For Chanyeol, Sehun's voice and his whole existence were annoying. He couldn't stand him. He found him irritating because of no particular reason. If it weren't for Jinah and their wedding, he would leave. 

One more thing that kept him stern was the fact that he couldn't see Jinah while they were internalizing for better result of the shoot. As much as he wanted to look beyond her, he couldn't and it's frustrating. 

He could only think of one person whenever he saw the sand, beach, and sunset. 

It was Baekhyun.

The shoot was over. Sehun's team were packing up while Jinah was thanking them non-stop. She was so happy seeing the previews and couldn't wait for it to be released. 

"You guys are really the best, especially you, Baek. I wouldn't experience this kind of pre-wedding if it weren't for you." 

Baekhyun smiled to Jinah's flattering words but deep down his heart, he's not really happy. Surely, he's happy for his friend but there's no any satisfaction from his heart, instead only longings. He felt incomplete, like he just willingly gave a piece of himself to others, not knowing he would eventually regret it.

"Don't mention it." 

Jinah shrugged, clinging to Baekhyun's arm. "Do you want to go with me?" 

"To where?"

"Well, I happened to bump into my friends back in college this morning and we agreed to meet tonight at the island bar." 

Baekhyun shook his head. Instead of partying, he preferred to rest and have a video chat with Jiwon. He missed his son already. 

"I'm tired. I can't."

"It's fine." Jinah nodded, smiling to Baekhyun. "Just take a rest and thank you again, Baek."

"Anything for you."

They parted ways after that. Baekhyun headed back to his hotel room adjacent to Sehun's and instantly fell asleep after he cleaned himself and changed to his pyjamas.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Several hours had passed and Baekhyun was still sleeping because of exhaustion. He wasn't able to wake up to talk with Jiwon until he was awakened by a sudden bang on his hotel room's door. It was not a knock but a loud bang. Baekhyun rushed to swing the door open, surprised to see Jinah wearing a dress, sexily hugging her body with tears streaming down her face.

"B-baek.." 

"Jinah? W-what happened?"

Baekhyun pulled Jinah inside, seeing the empty hallway of the hotel and when his eyes landed on the wall clock at the edge of the corridor, he saw the time. It was nearly midnight. He didn't notice he was sleeping for five hours already. It was because of too much tiredness. "I-I was..." Baekhyun patiently waited for Jinah to finish but she couldn't continue. She was crying too much. 

Baekhyun made her sit on the bed, getting a glass of water from the mini fridge before handing it to Jinah. 

"Drink it first. Calm down, Jin." Jinah drank the water in one go. Baekhyun could see the rise and fall of his chest as she sobs, looking devastated. The latter sat next to her, soothing her. "Inhale, exhale."

Jinah did what Baekhyun was telling him but she's still trembling. When Baekhyun noticed she calmed a bit, he asked. "Tell me, what happened?" 

"I told you I'll be going to the bar with my friends.. right?" Baekhyun nodded and Jinah shed more tears. "B-Baek, I didn't tell Chanyeol."

"What?!" Baekhyun frowned, giving Jinah an unbelievable look. "Why did you do that and how did you leave without him knowing?"

"I-I lied. I told him I'd be at a spa with only my girl friends. I know he wouldn't let me go there if I told him I was going to the bar to party with my college friends.." 

"But why?" Baekhyun asked again. He knew Chanyeol wasn't like that. He's not the type of boyfriend to command and very possessive. He knew how to give his partner freedom to do the things that wouldn't harm and ruin their relationship. Jinah hung her head. "Because my ex was there.. He's part of the circle and he's still trying to have me back. Chanyeol knew that." 

Baekhyun didn't know how to react, what to say. 

"T-then what happened next?"

"I was already tipsy. You know me, Baek, I can easily get drunk. I wasn't able to control it. I was so engrossed reuniting and partying with them until I didn't know how it happened. I know.. I know.. I was aware but it was out of hand. I was drunk, Baekhyun. It was the alcohol. I was making out with my ex.." Baekhyun's jaw dropped as Jinah continued, gripping on the empty goblet tightly. "And I don't know how it happened but Chanyeol knew... He received a video of mine making out with my ex and he was furious, Baek. I couldn't talk to him. He was so mad." 

Baekhyun's color drained out his face. He gulped. He knew how frightening Chanyeol could be whenever he's furious. 

"Baek, I can't talk to him right now.. I'm scared." 

"But Jinah you have toㅡ"

"I know and I will but not now." she shook her head, sniffling. "Help me, Baekhyun. I'm going back to Seoul tonight and I want you to do me a favor." 

"What is it?" Baekhyun wrinkled his forehead as Jinah held both of his hands.

"Chanyeol doesn't want to see me right now so I'll be home first.." she paused for a split second, contemplating but she still did ask Baekhyun a favor. "I know asking you this is too much but I can't think of any. You've done enough for me but please, Baekhyun.." she bit her lip, giving Baekhyun a pleading look which the latter wouldn't be able to refuse. "Talk to him and don't let him do things he will regret. Please, be with him tonight. Don't leave him by himself."

And so after helping Jinah hail a cab to get to the airport, Baekhyun was striding his way back to the hotel, thinking how he would talk to his ex when fate didn't make it difficult for him. He saw Chanyeol at the shore, staring at the sea in front of him while throwing tiny rocks at the water. At that moment, Baekhyun wanted to leave. But he couldn't. 

Chanyeol was there, alone and hurting. 

He wanted to leave and let Chanyeol drown himself in pain but their breakup crossed his mind. How Chanyeol did an honest and brave confession. That in spite of falling out of love, Baekhyun could still see how important he was to Chanyeol, that the latter wanted to stay with him for the meantime to comfort him, to stop him from crying. 

_ "I didn't want this, Baek, and I'm sorry for hurting you. If only I knew how to make myself love you again, I would do. I don't want to leave you. I stayed, I tried loving you again but I can't. I'm sorry." _ His sorrys were genuine. 

Though he was not in love with Baekhyun anymore, he was in pain for hurting such a precious person as Baekhyun. He was once his gem. He still loved him, yes, but not in the way he was supposed to feel any longer. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol for a few minutes, contemplating whether to go near or leave him but in the end, he chose the former. 

He knew the feeling of getting your heart wrenched. It's unbearable. It's just ironic that Baekhyun would make Chanyeol, the person who hurt him, feel that he's not alone, that there's someone who's willing to be his shoulder to lean on, and it's none other than his ex, the person who owns the heart he broke. 

"Let those out." he said, staring at the sea and that's the only time Chanyeol noticed someone was already sitting next to him but what surprised him more was the fact that it was Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol opened his mouth, only to close it again when he was suddenly out of words. "I know what happened. Jinah told me." 

"Where is she?" 

"Going back to Seoul." 

No one dared to speak after that. Only the comforting sound of the water waves could hear. Baekhyun curled up his legs, hugging himself as the cold breeze touched his skin. "She asked you to be with me, didn't she?" 

Baekhyun tilted his head to glance at Chanyeol and then quickly faced back the beautiful sea. "She did." 

"I knew it." Chanyeol took a small rock but instead of throwing it, he stared at it. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jinah."

Baekhyun didn't speak after that because it's true but seemed like Chanyeol had a lot of things to say. Baekhyun could hear him exhaling. 

"I didn't know that you were friends, Baekhyun. If I only knewㅡ" 

"It's fine. Don't apologize if you're planning to." Baekhyun cut him off, "It's not like you could prevent yourself from loving her if you knew I am her friend.." Baekhyun lowered his head after saying those words. 

Who was he kidding? Of course,  _ it hurts _ . Fuck, that damn hurts. 

He closed his eyes, biting hardly on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. He shouldn't do it. It was Chanyeol who needed comfort, not him. "And I understand. You really have nothing to be sorry of. We parted ways for good. We knew it's for the better." 

"That's what I thought.. We're good. That's why I got excited when I saw you at the bar when Jinah introduced you to me. I thought we're fine."

"Things are just not the same anymore, Chanyeol." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and saw the latter staring at him. 

There's a trace of dried tears on his cheeks. His eyes were sad and it pains Baekhyun to see the person he once loved and never let to feel any pain hurting because of the person he chose to marry. But Baekhyun managed to smile a bit, showing Chanyeol that he's fine and what happened years ago made the both of them a better person. "We can't leave and expect that things are still the same when we come back. It's not always in our favor." 

"Not in our favor.. Just like what happened tonight." 

Baekhyun nodded, "But you need to be strong. You have to." 

Chanyeol withdrew his eyes from Baekhyun, looking back again at the sea. "But it's fine to be weak at times, right?"

"Of course." Baekhyun answered quickly. 

_ Of course. _ He was once weak, and that weakness made him stronger after he recovered. 

"That's why I told you to let those tears out. Crying is good at times, just don't make it a hobby." They both chuckled after that. 

Chanyeol felt the heavy feeling of his heart vanish. Baekhyun still knew how to make him feel better. 

"Cry, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, almost whispering as he moved closer to the taller, glancing at his shoulder. "It will help." 

And so he did. Chanyeol didn't notice he's already crying until Baekhyun wiped his tears using his slightly trembling thumb. 

Funny how the person who used to wipe his tears whenever he's getting drained and tired because of school was the one shedding tears after years and it's because of different reasons. A completely, different  _ reason _ . 

Baekhyun felt the need to hug him, but he didn't, yet he pulled Chanyeol, making the taller lean on his shoulder. He just let them be like that for a while, no one's speaking as he closed his eyes, silently letting his tears fall. 

He thought he was over him. 

But it's really difficult to forget your feelings for someone who gave you a lot of happy memories. Minutes passed and they stayed like that. Baekhyun only looked at Chanyeol when he already felt the latter getting heavy and it was because he fell asleep. 

Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his tears as he put his arm over Chanyeol's shoulder.

He missed him so much. He took a deep breath, gliding his hand to stroke Chanyeol's locks. 

"Be happy." he whispered, staring at Chanyeol for a couple of minutes until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, frowning when he saw his mother's name. He exhaled, wiping his tears as if his mother would see him. He was about to withdraw his arm over Chanyeol's shoulder when the latter suddenly grabbed his hand. 

"Don't leave me. P-please." he was shivering. And though he wanted to stay, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol had to go back to his room or else he would get sick because of the cold and he needed to answer his mother's call. 

It got him curious why his mother was calling at that time. It was nearly 2am. 

Maybe Jiwon woke up and looked for him. The boy was used to sleeping with Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun planted a soft kiss on top of Chanyeol's head before shaking his shoulder, making the latter awake. 

"S-sorry." Baekhyun only nodded at him before he excused himself, pointing his phone to Chanyeol before he stood up, answering the call. "Maㅡ" Baekhyun was just on his point to ask his mother why did she call when she already spoke as soon as Baekhyun picked up. 

"Baekhyun! You need to go back. Now! I-I brought Jiwon to the hospital.. He can't breathe from too much crying. He woke up and was looking for you!"

What he heard from his mother made him frantic. Baekhyun found himself hurriedly heading back to the hotel with the confused Chanyeol following him.

He was asking Baekhyun why but the latter couldn't find his voice to answer. When they reached the floor where his room was, Baekhyun went to Sehun's room instead, banging the door loud.

"Baekhyun, what happened?" Chanyeol asked, confusion overtook his face.

Baekhyun could only shake his head while still knocking until Sehun opened the door, surprised to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol with both swollen eyes. 

"W-what's the matter here?" 

"Sehun, pack your things! We need to get back to Seoul this morning! It's Jiwon.." Baekhyun said, sobbing. 

Chanyeol was still watching them as horror clouded Sehun's features. "W-why...  _ What happened to your son? _ " The question automatically came from Sehun's mouth that made not only Baekhyun freeze, but Chanyeol as well. 

His eyes grew wide as the full impact of realization hit him.

He's right. The boy he saw with Baekhyun weeks ago was really his son. "Son? What son?" Chanyeol asked, voice nervous and curious. Baekhyun could hear it and his heart skipped a beat. 

He wanted to smack Sehun right in the face. 

Why did he have to say that? 

But Sehun didn't know that Chanyeol was Jiwon's father and they didn't have time to discuss such inappropriate matters. They had to go back to Seoul.

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol and was about to head to his room to get his things when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, spinning him so he could face him. 

"Tell me, Baekhyun. Who's the father of your child?"

A terrifying look dawned on Baekhyun's face as Chanyeol clenched his jaw. 

He could sense something he couldn't identify. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, knew that Chanyeol had the right to know but he couldn't say it. He couldn't let him know. Chanyeol would certainly go berserk and knowing that Jinah couldn't bear a child, he might lose Jiwon.

Baekhyun was afraid, and he would stick to how things were since the beginning. 

He would keep Jiwon no matter what. He's the only person Baekhyun knew would be his and by his side for always. 

Everyone's leaving and he wouldn't let anyone steal his son from him. 

He would fight. 

"That's none of your business to know, Chanyeol. You should just think about how to fix your relationship with your fiancee. I'm sorry. We're leaving.'' With that, he left Chanyeol at the hallway with Sehun slowly closing the door of his room to get his things as well, confused why Chanyeol was eager to know who Jiwon's father was. 

But Chanyeol had no reason to stay as well. Jinah left as well and he didn't want to stay any longer so he booked an emergency flight for himself. 

But not to fix his relationship with his fiancee.

Chanyeol knew they still needed time but Baekhyun and the mysterious child were clouding his mind. 

He and Baekhyun were fine before the latter received the call and he asked about the child's existence. If Baekhyun wasn't hiding something, he wouldn't react that way.

Chanyeol knew better. He saw panic in Baekhyun's eyes. But fate seemed didn't want Chanyeol to find answers to all of his questions . His flight time was different from Baekhyun and Sehun. His plane landed at Seoul an hour after Baekhyun and Sehun arrived at the airport. The two headed to the hospital which Chanyeol had no idea where.

Baekhyun saw his mother paying bills next to the emergency room. He rushed toward his mother with Sehun following him. 

"Ma!" Mrs. Byun tilted her head and quickly handed the money to the cashier before facing Baekhyun.

"How was Jiwon? Where is he?" 

"He's fine now. Don't worry. He didn't have to stay. The doctor only gave him pills to calm him down. No major problems." Baekhyun exhaled. He's glad that there's no complications. He didn't know what to do if ever something worse happened to his son. 

"Where is he?" 

"Inside the emergency room. Sleeping." 

Baekhyun headed inside with Sehun, quickly making their way toward Jiwon's bed. Baekhyun sighed in relief when he saw his son peacefully sleeping, safe and sound. 

Baekhyun stroked the boy's hair, planting a kiss on the forehead. "I won't leave you again. I'm sorry." 

Sehun was only watching them, smiling. He's happy that Jiwon was fine. They stayed there for half an hour more and after settling the payments, they're free to go. 

They hailed a cab. Baekhyun wanted Sehun to have rest at his own apartment but the latter insisted to send them home first and Baekhyun couldn't do anything about it. 

When the cab driver pulled the car over, they went outside with Sehun carrying the sleeping Jiwon in his arms and they were startled to see a familiar silhouette of a man sitting at the pavement outside the gate as if he was waiting for someone to arrive. The man rose from his seat when he saw them and Baekhyun gasped when he knew why his form was familiar. Mrs. Byun was surprised too.

It was Chanyeol. 

The latter straightly headed to the Byun's since he didn't know which hospital Baekhyun's son was brought to. "Chanyeol?" Mrs. Byun approached him and Chanyeol bowed his head to give respect while Baekhyun went closer, frowning, heart pounding. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Let's talk, Baekhyun." 

"Chanyeol, right now isn't the time for that."

"Then when is the right time? If it's already too late for me to know?" 

"What are you talking about" 

"The boy.." Chanyeol peaked his head, looking at the sleeping boy in Sehun's arm. The latter was looking at him questionably and he just got more curious hearing the two talk as if they'd known each other even before the whole preparation happened. "Who is his father?" 

Mrs. Byun bit her lip, letting the two talk and settle their own matter. She turned to look at Sehun, telling the latter to bring Jiwon inside and leave the ex couple.

Chanyeol's eyes followed them. There's something in him that wanted to replace Sehun and carry the sleeping boy whom he couldn't even see the face because of the darkness and his position. "I told you it's none of your business. Why do you even want to know things about my son?" Baekhyun emphasized the word "my".

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, tired and desperate.

"Just please be honest with me, Baekhyun." he sighed, eyes seeking for truth. "Is he mine?"

Baekhyun's heart jumped. He felt a pang in his chest, his breathing became heavier. 

Chanyeol could see the rise and fall of the smaller man’ chest as he anticipated the answer. 

He's been dying to know. 

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, throwing an intense stare at Chanyeol. "No." he lied, intently gazing into Chanyeol's eyes. "He's not yours. Why did you even think that?" 

But Chanyeol didn't let himself believe Baekhyun's words. Not yet. He still had one more thing to know. 

"How old is he?" 

Baekhyun wrinkled his forehead but told the truth nonetheless. 

He's sorry for lying. Chanyeol deserved to know but being selfish was the only thing he could do to keep his son to himself. 

"Five."

Horror flashed on Chanyeol's face and just when he was about to say that it's nearly six years since their breakup happened, Baekhyun already uttered the words, "But don't think he's yours. I would've told you if you are. I met random people and hooked up with one after our relationship. Things didn't go in my favor that's why I'm a single parent now. Please, Chanyeol. Leave us. You have nothing to do with my son." that made him purse his lips. 

His guilt from five years ago when they broke up came to bother him again. And what he's truly sorry about was the fact that he's the reason why Baekhyun was impregnated by a random guy he had a one night stand with, why he raised his child alone. If they didn't break up, that wouldn't happen. 

Heaven knew how important Baekhyun to him and if he could only do something to be in love with Baekhyun again during that time, he would. 

Chanyeol would do anything not to hurt Baekhyun, not to make him cry. Baekhyun didn't deserve it. 

"I'm sorry." were the only words Chanyeol could say.

"Sorry?" 

"For everything." he didn't wait for Baekhyun to answer. He left after that, not knowing that he brought a piece of Baekhyun's broken heart with him. 

"No. I'm sorry, Chanyeol." the latter muttered under his breath, lowering his head as a sob came out. "He's yours.." but Chanyeol didn't hear any of those and he wouldn't know the truth. 

_ Never _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days had passed after Chanyeol learnt the  _ truth _ about Baekhyun's child and he still hadn't talked with Jinah. 

He's been staying at his condo unit for the past few days and he only decided to go out when he knew it's suffocating there alone. He was on his way out to have some fresh air when he received a message from his fiancee, asking him to meet at her favorite coffee shop.

Chanyeol hasn't heard any from her until that day so he thinks it's already time for them to settle everything. He honestly didn't know what to do and what to say but he would hear her first. Chanyeol knew she had an explanation.

He headed to the coffee shop and Jinah was already there when he arrived. Chanyeol sat on the chair in front of Jinah and the latter smiled a little. She got up from her seat and was about to kiss Chanyeol when the latter cocked his head to the opposite side. Jinah pressed her lips together, getting back on her seat.

"Do you want to order first? What do you like?" Chanyeol shook his head, trying his best to be comfortable on the couch but he couldn't. The situation was just too uncomfortable and heavy. 

There's a silent pause before Jinah spoke. Nothing would happen if she wouldn't initiate the first words. "Chanyeol, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, babe.." she began, hanging her head. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you." 

"But you did.."

"It's because I know you wouldn't let me go thereㅡ"

"Enough, Jinah." Chanyeol's voice was as cold as ice that made Jinah shiver. She nervously bit her lip, fidgeting in her seat. "You already did. What I want to know is why.. Why did you do it with him?" pain crossed Chanyeol's face. 

Jinah didn't want to look at him. "I'm sorry." 

"Did he force you? Tell me." Chanyeol sounded desperate and he clenched his fist when Jinah shook her head. Chanyeol wanted to flip the table to let his anger and frustration out. 

Fuck. They're getting married and his fiancee had the time of her life, making out with her ex-boyfriend a couple of days ago. The same day they had their prenuptial shoot.

"You cheated." 

"I know and I'm sorry. Let's fix this please. Forgive me. You're the only one I love." 

But Chanyeol couldn't accept that. Jinah knew it based on Chanyeol's expression and movements. He was furious and it frightened Jinah. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

She could sense that Chanyeol would do something he would eventually regret. 

Breaking up with her. 

She knew both of them would only be in pain if that happens. She was willing to gain his trust back and delay the wedding if he wanted to. She just didn't want Chanyeol to leave her. She loved him too much. "If you really love me, you wouldn't do it. We were happy, Jinah. But you chose to be with your ex and who knows you two did something more." 

"No, no! Chanyeol, believe me.. It's just that. We only made out. Please, babe."

Only made out? Did Jinah think it's fine to  _ only _ make out with an ex while being in a relationship to another man? 

Chanyeol shook his head. He was wrong. He was not ready to hear any from her yet. 

He stood up, turning his back to Jinah and was about to leave when Jinah panicked. 

She chased Chanyeol, grabbing his wrist as she uttered the words she knew would stop Chanyeol from leaving her. It's the only thing she could think of. 

"Don't leave! I need you, Chanyeol. Please ,  _ I-I'm pregnant." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol and Jinah were on their way to meet Baekhyun for the previews of the pictures and videos.

They could've just talked about it over email but Jinah wanted to see the pictures and watch the video personally. To see her friend, ask, and thank him as well for not leaving Chanyeol at Jeju the night they fought.

It's been weeks since Jinah told Chanyeol that she's pregnant. 

Of course, it immediately changed the latter's decision and views. 

He loved children and he's honestly excited to have his own. That was also one of the few reasons why he forgave Jinah instantly. Chanyeol even asked Jinah her forgiveness for shouting at her and going berserk.

He became extra protective toward his fiancee. 

They wouldn't call off the wedding. 

In fact, Chanyeol wanted it to happen sooner but it wouldn't so he's just patiently waiting in order not to stress out his  _ pregnant _ fiancee and give her the perfect wedding she  _ deserved _ to have. 

Jinah, on the other hand, felt really guilty for lying. 

Weeks passed and she couldn't get proper sleep during the night. 

She just fooled the love of her life. She got Chanyeol back by lying but she knew he would find out soon. She's just too stupid to say that out of all the things she could. 

Pregnant? 

She's certain Chanyeol wouldn't leave him if she's pregnant but was she really? 

She couldn't bear a child. She learnt it back in Italy and even told Baekhyun about it. She knew she messed up big time but she couldn't withdraw it after thinking of her foolishness, especially when Chanyeol was so happy and excited.

She would just deal with it soon, but not sooner. 

They headed inside when they arrived at the firm and went to Baekhyun's desk after reaching the huge office of the organizers. 

Baekhyun, as usual, was very professional. He noticed how Chanyeol was clingy and protective over Jinah that day so he just diverted his attention to the latter. He couldn't bear it. He's jealous and he didn't want the emotion to swamp him whole. 

"I really love everything. It's perfect, right, babe?" 

Chanyeol nodded while smiling a bit, sensing Baekhyun's awkwardness.

"Your photography team did great."

"They really produce quality pictures and videos. Sehun worked hard for it. He's very passionate." Baekhyun said and immediately felt sad when he remembered Sehun after mentioning the latter's name. 

_ After laying Jiwon on the bed at Baekhyun's room, Sehun darted outside.  _

_ And when he saw Baekhyun entering the main door, he asked the latter why Chanyeol wanted to know who Jiwon's father was.  _

_ It's strange.  _

_ Baekhyun didn't give him a proper answer. He just told Sehun that he also had no idea and to not mind Chanyeol.  _

_ That morning, he lied to his ex and to his friend.  _

"I guess it's really his expertise." Baekhyun nodded at Jinah, smiling widely and Chanyeol wanted to rip that smile off his ex's face. 

It didn't change. Chanyeol was still annoyed with Sehun's presence and by the mere mention of his name. 

"So I guess that's it. We still have to go to the mall. Chanyeol will send me to the nail spa." Baekhyun nodded after that. 

Chanyeol and Jinah stood up after the latter kissed Baekhyun on the cheek and they were about to head outside when Jinah suddenly stopped Chanyeol. 

They had barely walked from Baekhyun's desk so the latter could still hear their conversation. 

"I'll go to the toilet first." 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol nod his head, chuckling. "I guess it's really pregnant people's nature." Chanyeol said, pertaining to the toilet thing. 

Jinah only rolled her eyes playfully as Baekhyun raised one of his brow. 

Did he hear Chanyeol right or he's talking about a different person? 

But Baekhyun ignored it eventually. 

Maybe Chanyeol was really pertaining to others. 

He couldn't be talking about Jinah, the latter was infertile. 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Byun was planning to cook Baekhyun's favorite food for later's dinner when she noticed her ingredients were incomplete so she had no choice but to go to the mall to grocery with Jiwon.

"What time papa will be home, granny?"

"Probably earlier than usual. He told me he's not as busy as the past weeks." 

Jiwon nodded, pointing a box of candies to his grandmother to buy.

"Didn't your papa remind you not to have plenty of sweets? You're gonna hurt your teeth." 

"But grannyㅡ"

"Just get the small jar with fewer candies. I don't want him to get mad at us." 

"Alright!" Jiwon rushed to the shelf full of sweets and took the small jar with his two hands before handing it to Mrs. Byun. 

"Still want anything else?"

Jiwon shook his head and they headed toward the counter but as they strode their way to the cashier, Jiwon saw an ice cream parlor outside the grocery store. 

"Granny, I want ice cream!" 

Before Mrs. Byun could even tell his grandson to wait, the boy already ran to the ice cream shop. So she quickly followed him and pulled him by the scruff.

"Don't do it again. We'll go there but wait for me to pay for the grocery items first." She said strictly.

"Sorry, granny." Jiwon only lowered his head. 

Mrs. Byun heaved a great sigh before holding Jiwon's hand and turned to the direction of the grocery. 

They were about to go back when a familiar voice called Mrs. Byun's attention. The voice sounded surprised and terrified at the same time. Mrs. Byun looked to where it came from and was shocked to see Chanyeol on her side, staring at the little boy whose hand was clasped to hers. 

"C-chanyeol, what are you doing here?"

But instead of answering, Chanyeol went on his knees, holding both shoulders of the startled boy that made his heart jump. 

It went frantic. 

"I-is he Baekhyun's son?" he lifted his gaze to Mrs. Byun and the latter couldn't do anything but to nod. The color drained out her face. Chanyeol's eyes instantly welled up with tears as he pulled the confused boy for a hug. 

He closed his eyes, enveloping Jiwon in his arms as the boy only stood there, looking at his grandma questionably, also asking for help to get away from the unfamiliar crying tall man. 

Chanyeol's whole body was trembling. He  _ knew _ from the very first glance of the child. 

He wasn't stupid as Baekhyun seemed to think of him. 

The heartwarming feeling the boy giving him was different. Odd but comforting and his face.. Baekhyun's resemblance to the boy was evident but Chanyeol knew better. 

_ The boy looked more like him. _

He knew it. 

All those times, Baekhyun was lying. 

The boy was his son. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Though in tears, Chanyeol couldn't help but to be resentful. 

Baekhyun was being unfair.

How come he didn't tell Chanyeol? 

The question had been lingering in his mind since his gaze landed to the boy's eyes was  _ why _ ?

He looked up to Mrs. Byun, freeing the still confused and afraid Jiwon. 

"He's mine, right?" 

Mrs. Byun couldn't deny it that time and she's a parent, too. 

She knew how painful it would be for one to be denied by his own child. 

Chanyeol and Jiwon deserved to know the truth. Chanyeol clenched his fist when she nodded, tears streaming incessantly. 

Chanyeol looked at Jiwon again, cupping the boy's face as a question came from his mouth with a curious tone. 

"Who are you?" 

And it stabbed Chanyeol's chest. His own son didn't know who he was. 

How selfish Baekhyun could be? 

Chanyeol asked but he lied. 

Baekhyun chose to lie and make a story when Chanyeol only wanted to know if the boy was his. He wouldn't take their son away from Baekhyun if that was the latter thinking. 

Chanyeol wasn't cruel. He respects Baekhyun and he knew the boy would want to be with his papa more than the man he didn't even know his father. 

It would hurt but Chanyeol would settle for visiting Jiwon at times rather than taking the boy from Baekhyun. 

But what did the latter do? Chose to be selfish and lied. 

And that made Chanyeol think otherwise. 

He held the boy's shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I am your father." Chanyeol said, lips slightly quivering as he thought of filing for custody. 

And so after that, Chanyeol went home. He just sent Jinah a message to tell him once she's done with her pamper so he could pick her up. 

Chanyeol couldn't forget about his fiancee, she's  _ pregnant _ . 

Mrs. Byun and Jiwon on the other hand, headed back to the grocery to pay for the items before going home. Jiwon was asking his grandma non-stop but all she could say was to ask Baekhyun instead. 

Dinner time came and Baekhyun arrived, seeing his son sitting at the footpath outside as if waiting for someone. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jiwon rose from his seat and bit his lip. He was about to ask Baekhyun about the man he saw at the mall earlier that day who his grandma told him named Chanyeol when Baekhyun's phone rang. 

Baekhyun told Jiwon to wait first as they entered the household and Baekhyun frowned when he saw an unknown number on his phone screen. 

Thinking that it was a client, Baekhyun answered the call and was stunned to hear Chanyeol's voice. The latter got his number from his contact details on Jinah's mail. Chanyeol sounded stern and that made Baekhyun shiver, though he didn't know the reason yet. 

"Baekhyun, we need to talk."

"About what?" 

"Important matter." 

Baekhyun thought it was just about the wedding preparation. He didn't want to leave but he still went to the place Chanyeol told him.

It was in a restaurant nearby his workplace. 

He arrived there in no time and he saw Chanyeol already seated at the table he reserved for the both of them.

Baekhyun got more curious. 

The seats were just for two, meant Jinah wouldn't be with them but why? Was Chanyeol planning to add something in the preparation? Perhaps, a surprise? Baekhyun sneered in bitterness at the thought. 

Chanyeol really loved Jinah. 

But he didn't know that he would be the one to get surprised that night. 

Baekhyun pulled the chair in front of Chanyeol, making himself comfortable as he could. "What important matter we're gonna talk about that you insisted on meeting now rather than tomorrow?" Baekhyun asked, wanting to leave. 

He didn't want to stay for long with Chanyeol. Seeing the latter just made him remember the wedding that was supposed to be his. Chanyeol gave him an intense look. Baekhyun knew him well and he could say that something's not fine going on. 

Chanyeol's eyes were ablaze. 

Baekhyun wrinkled his forehead as Chanyeol rested both of his arms on the table, leaning while still staring at Baekhyun that made the latter shudder. 

"Why did you lie, Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun's eyes almost grew wide but he managed to compose himself, raising a brow. "What are you talking about?" he asked, though he already had an idea in mind but he chose to shove it off.

_ It couldn't be.  _

"I saw my son." Baekhyun wasn't able to hold his gasp as Chanyeol balled his fist, lips pressed into a thin line for a moment, trying not to let his anger out on Baekhyun. 

He knew he could hurt Baekhyun verbally and he's preventing it as much as he could.

"Jiwon. He's mine, right?" 

"Chanyeol, what are youㅡ" 

"Just stop lying, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol smacked the table that made Baekhyun freeze. His eyes went wide as terror dawned on his face. 

Chanyeol was frightening. 

People who saw and heard him hitting the table using his palm looked at them. 

Murmurs could hear around and Baekhyun could only lower his head, feeling anxious, heart beat going frantic. 

"Just this once.. Be honest with me." 

Baekhyun lifted his head when he heard Chanyeol's tremulous voice. It was full of pain. The latter felt betrayed.

"I-I'm sorry." were the words Baekhyun could only say.

"Sorry?" Chanyeol shook his head. He was breathing heavily. "I asked you twice about your son. I even asked you personally if he's mine without any assurance that I would get a positive answer. You see? I swallowed my pride, Baekhyun, but what did you do? You lied." 

"Chanyeol, I can explainㅡ" 

"Explain?" the taller hissed, still couldn't accept Baekhyun's decision. 

He wanted to listen to whatever Baekhyun would say but he couldn't. His mind was closed to any explanations that night. 

Baekhyun already told him a made-up story the morning he asked if Jiwon was his son. He wouldn't let the latter pull another lie just so he could escape from the chaos he started. 

"You have no right to hide it from me, Baekhyun. I am also a father." Before Baekhyun could even defend himself and tell Chanyeol his reasons, the latter already stood from his seat, looking at Baekhyun as if he lied for no particular deep reason. 

His eyes which once looked at Baekhyun with much adoration and love were filled with hatred and detestation that evening.

Baekhyun could see and feel it. 

And it felt as if his heart was tearing apart. 

The man he loved the most was disgusted by his presence.

And his mind. It was clouded in confusion.

Baekhyun knew it was very risky if Chanyeol gets a glimpse of his son. Their resemblance was too obvious that he wouldn't be able to deny that Jiwon was a Park.

But how? Where did Chanyeol see his son?

Baekhyun felt crying. 

Tears formed in his eyes and it fell the moment he heard Chanyeol's last words before darting off the restaurant, leaving Baekhyun dumbfounded. 

"Expect to receive something from my lawyer next morning. Prepare your money, Baekhyun, or you're gonna lose him."

Meanwhile, Chanyeol frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, hitting the steering wheel of his car.

Damn it.

He wasn't supposed to hurt Baekhyun but he couldn't help it and there's still another problem to face. 

Jinah.

How was he gonna tell her? Chanyeol left the place as Baekhyun headed to the toilet and let his tears fall. 

He couldn't let other people see him slowly breaking. He already had enough pain when Chanyeol left and he had Jiwon alone. 

Then when he learnt about their son, Chanyeol was planning to take him? Hell. 

Baekhyun was afraid. The most horrific thing he had in mind was about to happen. 

And he didn't know what to do. He knew Chanyeol was capable of taking Jiwon from him. 

But was he really that close-minded? Or is it just the anger spoke for himself? 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun would fight. 

He wouldn't let Chanyeol get Jiwon from him. 

Yes, Baekhyun still loved him but he could afford losing Chanyeol. 

It already happened several years ago but he would lose his mind if Jiwon was taken from him. 

His son was the only one he had. 

So after fixing himself, Baekhyun went straight home, to Jiwon. 

Mrs. Byun and his son asked if there was a problem but Baekhyun chose to be silent.

He didn't want Jiwon to know and about his mother, he would tell her but he sent Jiwon to bed first. 

He needed help. He lull Jiwon to sleep, kissing his son's forehead as he hugged him tight, like no one could separate the two of them apart. 

"Stay with papa, baby. Always be with me please. Please.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Chanyeol and I met." Baekhyun said. He went out of the room and headed to the kitchen where his mother was when Jiwon was already sleeping soundly. 

Mrs. Byun put down the plate she was drying on the kitchen island, turning to face her son with a nervous beating of her heart. 

She looked at Baekhyun's eyes, waiting for the latter to continue. 

"He knew, ma. He knew Jiwon is his son." 

Mrs. Byun lowered her head, nodding. "I know." 

"You know?" Baekhyun scowled. "How?" he asked, though he already had a clue why his mother knew. 

"Jiwon and I accidentally bumped into him earlier at the mall... I wasn't able to take Jiwon from him, Baekhyun. He saw and hugged him." 

Baekhyun bit his lip, hanging his head as he shed another batch of tears. 

He's right. "And you confirmed?" 

"How could I deny, Baekhyun? The truth was evident in Jiwon's face. You know that." 

Baekhyun let out a sob as his mother went closer to him, hugging him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Ma..." Baekhyun sniffled, shaking his head. 

He's not blaming his mother. 

He shut his eyes, holding his mother's arm for support. He's losing his strength. 

"He's filing for custody. Mama, Chanyeol will take Jiwon from me." he said, the tone sounded like a child telling his mother someone stole his favorite toy and the thief wasn't planning to return it to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, Baekhyun cried himself to sleep in his mother's arms. 

He knew no one could understand his pain aside from the person who witnessed what he had been through since the beginning of his sacrifices. 

  
  
  
  
  


Morning came but Chanyeol hasn't told Jinah yet. 

He's thinking how but he couldn't find a way. His mind was clouded by his words and decision.

Was it really right to take Jiwon from Baekhyun? Would he be happy if Jiwon was with him but looking for his papa? Would he be happy knowing he hurt Baekhyun for the second/ time? 

Chanyeol didn't know. He knew he was being impulsive the previous day.

He's furious. 

  
  


He's got no control of himself and his words. It's the anger and the disappointment that spoke for himself. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was being silent and having a staring contest at the wall inside the office. He didn't eat breakfast and wasn't planning on eating lunch too. 

He's thinking of Jiwon. 

If Chanyeol would get Jiwon from him, then it just means one thing. He would lose another precious person in his life again. 

First, it was Chanyeol, when the latter fell out of love and Baekhyun let him go. 

And then now, Chanyeol was planning to take his son from him. The boy who grew up without Chanyeol by his side. He already gave Chanyeol and Jinah his dream wedding. 

And then his ex was taking his son? 

Baekhyun knew those were partly his fault but how could he confess his pregnancy to a person who didn't want to be with him anymore? How could he break his promise to his friend without telling her that her fiancé was his ex-boyfriend who happened to be the father of his son who Jinah wasn't aware existed in the first place. He's keeping Jiwon from other people. 

He could only trust Sehun and his mother when it comes to Jiwon.

Baekhyun was selfish when it comes to his son, yes, but he didn't do it just for himself alone. He did it for Jiwon. He was hurt and still hurting, with different reasons but still because of the same person.

When would Chanyeol stop? And what's more frustrating was he still loved him. 

When would Baekhyun loathe Chanyeol fully? When would his love fade for the man he shouldn't be loving anymore? Baekhyun slumped his head on his desk, feeling exhausted though he barely did for the day yet. 

He just wanted to go home, to hug and be with Jiwon. 

He sighed, not wanting to do any of his work for the day as he closed his eyes. 

He stayed like that for a while and didn't notice the man who entered the office, telling others to be quiet as he headed to Baekhyun's desk.

It was Sehun. 

The latter sat on the table where Baekhyun's head was resting, gently stroking his hair. "Hey.." his voice was as gentle as his touches.

Baekhyun lazily lifted his head, furrowing his brows. "What?" 

"You okay?" Sehun held his chin so Baekhyun could look at him, "Kyungsoo came to deliver pictures to edit in our team and he told me you seem not feeling well. Are you sick? What's happening?" Sehun put his hand on Baekhyun's neck and forehead to check the latter's temperature but Baekhyun was most likely to be fine. 

He's not ill.

Baekhyun on the other hand tilted his head to look at Kyungsoo, one of his colleagues. Kyungsoo's cubicle was just next to his.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You're good to go." 

But Sehun shook his head, "Let's have lunch together."

"I don'tㅡ"

"You're not eating whenever you're sick or troubled. I know you, Byun, you can't say no to foods especially to your favorites. We'll eat together and talk about what's bothering you later." 

After that, Sehun darted out. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but sigh as a small smile appeared on his face.

At least he had a friend like Sehun. He just felt sorry for the latter that he couldn't return his love. 

If he could only choose the person that would stay in his heart, he would definitely not choose Chanyeol, but Sehun instead. 

The latter deserved to feel the love he's giving Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The same morning, Chanyeol received a message from their family lawyer asking him if he would pursue the case. It's only his yes the lawyer was waiting before informing Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was contemplating. 

He didn't even get a proper sleep the previous night. Deep down his heart, he knew he couldn't bear it. He hasn't done anything yet but he's already feeling guilty.

He was disappointed, yes, but he knew Baekhyun. 

There's indeed a reason why he lied. Chanyeol was just furious that day, the reason why he didn't listen to Baekhyun's explanation. 

He sighed, telling the lawyer that he would think further. The case was on-hold. He would talk to Baekhyun first.

He was about to leave his unit to go directly to Baekhyun's workplace since he knew the latter wouldn't agree to meet him when his phone rang. 

He frowned, seeing his sister's name on the screen.

"Why?" he asked.

Park Yoora, Chanyeol's older sister, was a teacher. "Where are you?" 

"Condo unit. Why?"

"Could you send me to the orphanage? My car is at the shop. The tire's flat and I need to be there sooner. I have free classes during Fridays." 

"Can't you ride a bus or cab instead?" 

"It's a long hour drive.." Chanyeol let out a sigh. 

He would just talk to Baekhyun after sending his sister to the orphanage.

"Fine. Where are you?" 

"Apartment."

"Wait for me there."

He dropped the call after that, taking his car keys placed at the coffee table before going outside. 

Chanyeol arrived in no time at his sister's apartment and they quickly headed to the orphanage which was an hour long drive from his sister's apartment.

"I didn't know you're teaching children at the orphanage."

"Whenever I have free time. Usually during Fridays."

Chanyeol didn't speak after that. Children reminded him of Jiwon and his future child with Jinah. 

He still needed to tell and explain everything to Jinah. 

He couldn't hide it forever, especially that their wedding was happening the next year. 

Chanyeol was just supposed to drop his sister at the orphanage when he felt the need to use the toilet so he parked his car outside and entered the gates with her.

Yoora was in a rush so she just told Chanyeol to approach a staff member and ask where the toilet was. The staff instructed him the way and Chanyeol thanked her before going to the direction she told him.

After using the toilet, Chanyeol washed his hands and darted outside. 

He was walking to leave the place when he stopped as he saw Jinah talking with someone. 

Chanyeol frowned. 

He was about to get near his fiancee when Jinah happened to look at his direction and she saw Chanyeol. The latter could see how her eyes widened, shock and terror overtook her face as the same thoughts crossed their minds. 

What were the two of them doing there? 

But their eye contact broke when Chanyeol heard a thing from an orphanage staff from his behind. 

He looked at their direction, eyes round as if the two staff talking grew another head.

"That's the woman who's planning to adopt an infant after 9 months, right? What is her name again?" 

"Jinah. Ms. Im Jinah."

Chanyeol froze in his spot. He couldn't move his legs. He was feeling numb. He saw Jinah approaching him and he only stared at her as questions clouded his mind but only one lingered.

Another  _ why _ ?

He's not dumb. 

Adopting an infant after 9 months? Who on earth would adopt an infant when the bearer just gave birth to his or her own blood and flesh? 

That's ridiculous. 

Was Jinah thinks he's stupid not to notice that his pregnancy was fake? And the child was not really theirs?

Jinah grabbed his hand but Chanyeol was fast to open his mouth.

How many times he was going to receive lies from people he trusted? 

Who else would do it? 

"Y-You're not pregnant..." he said, mouth ajar, looking at Jinah, pain evident in his face.

Jinah was stunned. 

Chanyeol could see the truth through her own eyes. 

It was there all along. He's just blinded by his love and too much trust. 

"Chanyeol, what are you talkingㅡ" 

"What are you doing here? If you're pregnant, you wouldn't plan to adopt, Jinah." he said her name with a different tone, no adoration could hear. "I heard them. You're gonna adopt an infant."

Tears were starting to form in Jinah's eyes as Chanyeol couldn't feel any but rage. 

He's getting numb with all the betrayal happening. 

Of all people, why did it have to be the two people he trusted the most? 

His ex and his fiancee. And they lied for different yet slightly similar reasons.

Because of a child. 

"Chanyeol, it's justㅡ"

"It's just what? Admit it!"

Chanyeol couldn't help but to raise his voice. Jinah lowered her head, biting her lips as her whole body trembled.

"Chanyeol please, not hereㅡ""Yeah. Because I don't want to be with liars and a cheater anymore." Chanyeol clenched his fist, eyes blazing fire. 

"W-What are you trying to say? Let's talk, Chanyeol. Not like this. Please." Jinah grabbed Chanyeol's wrist but the latter pulled his arm forcefully. He shook his head, giving Jinah an intense gaze. 

"Not now, Jinah. Let me leave and don't show yourself. I don't want to see and hear any from you."

After that, Chanyeol left the orphanage and he drove heading to nowhere. 

He didn't know where to go. His plan on coming to talk with Baekhyun suddenly vanished off his mind. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted to do was to leave that place and don't get even a glimpse of Jinah. 

How could she betray her own fiancé? How could Jinah lie and fool the person who did nothing but to give her his all, give him the love Chanyeol knew she deserved?

They're a couple, partners, and soon to get married.

But how would they continue what they started when Jinah lost his trust? 

She cheated and then she lied for being pregnant just so Chanyeol could forgive her. She knew what Chanyeol wanted and that was to have a child, so she pretended to expect.

Tears slowly formed in Chanyeol's eyes. He felt nothing while facing Jinah but as he was driving, hurtling past other cars, the pain was engulfing his whole being. All he did was cry, vision getting blurry but he hardly cared. 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, hearing his phone ringing. He knew it was just Jinah so he didn't bother looking at it. Instead, he hurled it at the backseat, focusing his eyes on the road. He didn't know where to go. He just let his heart decide.

And he found himself pulling the car over outside the Byun's household. 

That's where his heart brought him. 

But Chanyeol stayed where he was, inside his car. He just stared at the house. 

The house where he's certain Jiwon was and the house where Baekhyun was living. 

They're peaceful and fine together. 

How could he say to Baekhyun that he would take Jiwon from him? It's not like that. 

He wouldn't file a case to get his son. It's just the anger that spoke for himself the previous night but he's not really planning to. He would withdraw the case to his lawyer. He promised to himself that he wouldn't hurt Baekhyun but what was he doing? 

Hurting him, always does.

He's sorry. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, crying his heart out. He wanted someone who he knew could make all the pain stop. Someone who could heal his wounds. 

And that was no one but Jiwon. 

His legitimate and only child. But it's already been hours since he arrived there yet he still couldn't find his courage to knock and talk with any inside. 

Until the gates swung open and it revealed Mrs. Byun who's just about to leave a trash bag outside when she noticed the car parked in front. 

She narrowed her eyes, gently knocked on the windows that made Chanyeol leap to his seat. He quickly tilted his head to look at the window, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Mrs. Byun. 

He wouldn't be able to leave now that someone from inside knew he was there. And it's not like he wanted to leave. He's just afraid how they would react seeing him, especially Baekhyun.

Chanyeol rolled down the darkly tinted window of his car, making himself visible to Mrs. Byun. 

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?"

"C-can I talk with Jiwon? Is B-Baekhyun there?" 

"He's not here." Mrs. Byun frowned, afraid that Chanyeol might be planning something to get Jiwon but when she saw his eyes, she knew she had to let Chanyeol see his son. 

His expression showed nothing but pure intention. 

She knew it. She's also a parent. 

"Come inside."Chanyeol felt comfort as soon as he stepped inside the cozy house and he immediately saw Jiwon, watching a kid show on television.

"Jiwon, someone wants to see and talk to you." Mrs. Byun said with a smiling face. Jiwon jerked his head to look at his grandma's direction and a line instantly appeared between his brows when he saw the  _ creepy _ man from the mall the other day.

Chanyeol stayed on his spot as Mrs. Byun beckoned her grandson, also telling him to greet the  _ visitor _ . 

Jiwon stood up, strided toward his grandmother and he held her hands when he reached her, looking up to Chanyeol with his curious eyes while hugging his grandma sidewards. Baekhyun's mother threw an arm around Jiwon's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Talk to him." Jiwon gulped as his grandmother slowly removed her arm on Jiwon. 

"Grannyㅡ" 

"I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need anything. You'll be fine." Baekhyun's mother said, giving her grandson an assuring smile before making her way to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol on the other hand stepped closer to the boy who was looking at him curiously. 

He went down his knees, gliding his hand over Jiwon's shoulder as he pulled the smaller closer to him, hugging him. 

The boy stood frozen just how he was the first time they met. 

He wondered, why was the man always hugging him? 

When Chanyeol told him he's his father, Jiwon didn't believe at all. 

He would just be certain that the tall man was really his father if it came from Baekhyun but he and his papa haven't talked about it yet. 

"Do you remember me? I am your dad." Chanyeol said, his voice trembled as he said the word "dad". 

He wanted Jiwon to say it. He would be delighted to hear it. 

Chanyeol freed the remaining silent boy, still holding both of his shoulders. "You look like us, but so much like me." Chanyeol smiled, eyes getting watery as he caressed Jiwon's cheek. "You're indeed my son." 

"If.." Jiwon started and Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat in anticipation. 

It's the first time he's gonna hear Jiwon talk to him. It felt like the boy would say his first word. "If you're really my father then where were you the whole time? Why weren't you with me and papa?" 

The question made Chanyeol's heart shrink. He bowed his head a little, not wanting to say the truth. Jiwon might believe him or think he's lying. 

He didn't want the boy to hate Baekhyun. 

The latter didn't deserve that. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Jiwon kept a straight face but his expression softened when he saw tears streaming down Chanyeol's cheeks. He didn't say anything but he raised his arm, putting his hand on Chanyeol's face as he wiped the tears. 

Chanyeol was stunned. He couldn't move by the touch. 

It might just be a simple touch for others but for him, it's the most comforting feeling he ever received. 

It's wonderful. 

An affection from his own son. 

"You're so tall. Crying doesn't suit you. Papa raised me to be strong.. I was not expecting my dad to be this crybaby." 

And those words made Chanyeol bawl more.

His son just called him dad. Jiwon chuckled as a steely glint in his eyes could be seen. 

It's a recognition. 

When Chanyeol told him he looked like him, Jiwon's gaze landed on Chanyeol's eyes and then examined his features. And it felt as if he's looking at his future self. His look when he grows older.

And that made him call Chanyeol his dad.

It was evident, right through themselves. Chanyeol felt very emotional. 

Yes, he was hurt for knowing how Jinah fooled him and he knew he had to face her some other time to hear her out but he wasn't wrong for going and seeking comfort to his son. 

It's true. 

Only Jiwon could heal his bleeding heart. And while he's still so engrossed with his son, he heard metallic sounds from outside. 

He and Jiwon craned to look at the door which suddenly opened and it revealed Sehun who was stunned to see Chanyeol talking with Jiwon. Before he could even ask the boy where his grandmother was, Baekhyun entered. 

Sehun sent Baekhyun home after they ate lunch because the latter seemed sick and not in the mood for work. Sehun knew it's only Jiwon who could cheer Baekhyun up in times like that.

But he didn't know that Baekhyun would just be filled with horror when they came home.

Chanyeol was there, talking with Jiwon.

Baekhyun's eyes were looking at Chanyeol as if the latter was a frightening monster and he couldn't think of any but to snatch his son from Chanyeol's hold. 

He's afraid the latter might take Jiwon from him. "What are you doing here?" 

"B-baekhyunㅡ" 

"Leave." 

Baekhyun held Jiwon's arm tightly, pulling his son to his back, hiding the latter to Chanyeol. 

"Leave and don't you dare talk to my son." 

"But he's my son, too!" 

Chanyeol's words made Sehun's eyes grow wide, jaw drop. But Baekhyun couldn't care less. He also thought it's time for Sehun to know everything. 

He had enough of his own secrets and lies. 

He had enough of his weakness. If he didn't get to fight for his relationship with Chanyeol and his dream wedding, at least for Jiwon, he would.

Otherwise, he would be left with nothing and no one.

"I don't care. Leave, Chanyeol. And don't come closer to him again. He's mine alone."

"Baekhyunㅡ" 

Chanyeop still tried to talk with Baekhyun and explain but the terrifying look in Baekhyun's eyes made him stop. 

The latter was also furious that it yelled at him, "JUST LEAVE!" 

So he did. But that didn't mean he would stop. He would just give himself and Baekhyun time.

They both needed it. Especially him, he already had a lot of that day. 

And as Chanyeol left, Baekhyun slumped himself at the couch with Jiwon staring at him. Sehun just gave Mrs. Byun a questioning look who came out from the kitchen.

"Jiwon, let's just leave your papa and Uncle Sehun for a while. Let's get you clean up before you take a nap." 

"But grannyㅡ"

"Let's go."Jiwon sighed, pouting but still did what he was told. 

It's not like he could disobey his grandmother and when Baekhyun and Sehun were finally left alone in the living room, the latter sat next to the smaller, a shock expression still dawned on his face. "Jiwon... is Park Chanyeol's son?" 

Baekhyun nodded, head hanging as he breathed heavily.

"H-how.. I thought Jiwon's father wasㅡ" Sehun pursed his lips as the impact of realization hit him. "Park Chanyeol was your ex-boyfriend?"

Baekhyun told Sehun about their relationship without mentioning his ex-boyfriend's name, nor did he describe how he looked like. 

"But Jinah.. you're friends with her, Baekhyun." 

"That's why I chose not to talk about it and open it up. We both didn't want Jinah to know."

"But you can't hide it forever."

"I know..." Baekhyun frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, beads of tear falling from his eyes. "And now I don't know how to explain it to her. I don't know if Chanyeol already told her but that was not really the problem here, Sehun. It is Chanyeol.." 

"What about him? Is he trying to be with you again now that he knew about Jiwon?" 

"No!" Baekhyun looked at Sehun, terror flashed his face, "No, Sehun. That won't happen. Chanyeol is planning to take Jiwon from me. We met yesterday and he told me to prepare money as he will file a case against me for having rights to my child!" 

Sehun furrowed his brows as he clenched his jaw, hearing Baekhyun's words made him frantic. Learning that Chanyeol was Jiwon's father, he couldn't help but to be mad after knowing from Baekhyun that Chanyeol was being a total  _ jerk _ . 

Yes, Baekhyun was selfish and unfair but it's because of a certain reason Sehun already knew. 

Chanyeol still had no rights to take Jiwon from Baekhyun. And Jiwon would surely want to be with Baekhyun more. 

The boy barely even knew Chanyeol. 

Sehun put his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and when he noticed that Baekhyun was already crying, he put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder instead, pulling the latter closer to him as he let Baekhyun cry on his chest. 

"He won't be able to take Jiwon from you, Baek. You've been with your son since the beginning. I'm sure Jiwon will also want to be with you more than him. Don't worry." Baekhyun didn't answer as Sehun planted a kiss on the smaller's head, holding Baekhyun tightly.

He's still in shock to know what Baekhyun and Chanyeol had before but he understood Baekhyun's reason for keeping it and it's all in the past. 

All Sehun wanted to do after learning the truth was to protect Baekhyun and Jiwon. He would always be there for them, no matter what.

He just hoped Baekhyun didn't have any feelings for Chanyeol any longer. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol went to a bar owned by one of his friends. It wasn't open yet but when the manager saw him, they immediately gave him service. 

And he let himself drown in alcohol there. It was just for that day. After that, he would settle everything with Jinah and fix what needed to be fixed with Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's been hours since Jinah arrived at home from the orphanage and she immediately went to her room and locked herself up. She didn't bother answering his parents' questions as she cried her regrets, realizing how foolish her decision was. She just fooled her fiancé. 

She didn't even think of the outcome when she told Chanyeol she's pregnant when she's infertile in reality.

She just hoped that Chanyeol was just mad and wouldn't cancel the wedding. She buried her face on a pillow, crying herself to sleep and she was just awakened when he heard her phone rang. 

She lazily took it from her side, opening one of her swollen eyes to take a peek of the screen and she immediately got up when he saw that it was Chanyeol. Her hands were shaking but she managed to press the answer button, sticking her phone on his ear but before she could even yell her fiancé's name in excitement, thinking that Chanyeol finally wanted to talk and listen to her explanations, she heard a different and unfamiliar voice from the background. 

"Hello, Jinah?" 

"Speaking." she furrowed her brows, slightly agitated. "Who are you and why are you using my fiancé's phone?"

"This is Kris. Chanyeol's friend. Do you remember me?" Jinah had a brief thinking before recognition dawned on her face. She remembered. It was Chanyeol's friend who owns a fancy bar. "Yeah, I remember. Why did you call?"

"Could you pick up Chanyeol? He's so drunk and can barely even walk straight. As much as I want to send him home, I can't. The bar just opened and we have tons of guests tonight. It's weekend."

Jinah leapt from her bed, quickly taking her car keys to where it was hanging before heading outside of her room, phone still on her ear.

"S-sure. I'll be there." 

"Thanks."

"No, thank you for looking after him." 

"It's fine. He's my friend."

The call ended after that and Jinah sprinted outside, ignoring her mother for the second time.

It's just past 6 in the evening and Chanyeol was already drunk. What did he do? Did he drink all day just so he could forget what Jinah had done? The latter let out an exasperated sigh. She really hurt her fiance. 

When she arrived at the bar, she quickly hopped off her car and scurried inside. Good thing, Kris sent her a message telling her where to find Chanyeol and she immediately saw him, sleeping at the bar counter with a bartender looking after him, looking so devastated.

"Chanyeol, let's go." Jinah strode toward him and grabbed Chanyeol's arm. "Can you walk?" 

Instead of answering, Chanyeol pulled his arm from her hold as he murmured something Jinah couldn't understand so she just ignored it, asking help from the bartender and security so they could bring the already wrecked Chanyeol in her car.

While on their way outside, Chanyeol was still muttering words no one but himself could understand. He was just drunk and dizzy but he knew what he's seeing. 

It was Jinah. 

He was pushing the two men who were guiding him to enter the car but because they're stronger, they managed to make him sit. "Thank you." Jinah said before turning to the direction of the driver's seat next to where Chanyeol was. "We're going home, babe." 

"I don't waㅡ" 

Jinah started the engine as Chanyeol was trying to find the lock so he could open the door but Jinah made sure he wouldn't make it. He's still murmuring words so instead of driving, Jinah squinted over him so she could understand what her fiancé was saying and she frowned when he heard him.

"I'm sorry.."

Sorry? Was that how much Chanyeol loved her that he's swallowing his pride just to fix their relationship?

He's the one saying sorry when he hasn't done anything wrong.

It made Jinah tear up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinah managed to bring Chanyeol to her room with the help of his father who kept asking questions in which Jinah told him that Chanyeol was with his friends to avoid hearing unnecessary comments. She already had a lot in her mind and she didn't need to hear any lectures from her parents.

She knew what she had done was wrong. 

After changing Chanyeol's clothes, Jinah sat at the edge of the bed beside Chanyeol and gently stroked his locks while resting her back against the headboard. 

"I'm sorry." were the words she could only say. 

She looked at her fiancé who was sleeping peacefully, placing a hand on his chest in which she got startled when Chanyeol's hand glided up to hold hers. Jinah smiled, Chanyeol could sense her presence.

_ He really loved her. _

And so she leaned on him, and was about to press a kiss on Chanyeol's lips when she heard him muttering something. That time, it was not an apology anymore but rather a name and she was stunned to hear that unexpected name from her sleeping and drunk fiancé.

"Baekhyun.."

Jinah was confused. Was Chanyeol dreaming of Baekhyun? 

She didn't know. 

She waited for Chanyeol to say another but she just wasted her time. Chanyeol didn't open his mouth after that. He's already sleeping soundly. 

But Jinah couldn't. Chanyeol mentioning Baekhyun's name was bothering her and kept her awake. And she knew she would just feel relief when she got to hear something from Baekhyun.

Something she didn't even know in the first place.

She took her phone from the bedside table, and was on the point of calling Baekhyun when her eyes landed on Chanyeol's phone.

She had that feeling that it would be better using her fiancé's phone and so she did. 

She called Baekhyun using Chanyeol's phone and stuck it to her ear, going to the toilet so she wouldn't disturb Chanyeol. Her hands were sweating, her whole body trembling because of an unknown reason. 

She nibbled her lip, curiosity getting worse as Baekhyun declined the first call and did the same at the second one.

She took a deep breath, swearing to herself that if Baekhyun still declines the third call then it's time for her to stop.

But it wasn't the time to stop yet because Baekhyun answered the call and she remained silent, covering her mouth using her palm as she waited for Baekhyun to speak. 

"What do you want?" Baekhyun's voice was hoarse. Jinah bit her lower lip and only her breathing Baekhyun could hear which the latter assumed was Chanyeol's. 

And she froze in her spot when she heard Baekhyun's words before the call ended. 

"Stop calling me, Chanyeol. I'm telling you, I won't give up. If you want to fight for his custody then do it. I will win the case and you will no longer get to see my son. Forget that you have a child."

Jinah had never dropped a call that instant. Her hands were shaking. She was breathing heavily as she clasped Chanyeol's phone.

All those times they had a child?

That's why they were acting strange and all awkward toward each other.

But how? Why? 

When? That night, she didn't get to sleep. 

Instead of having the peace she was seeking for, she just got a revelation she had never expected.

Baekhyun, her friend, had a child with Chanyeol, her fiancé.

While she? 

She even had to lie just for Chanyeol to stay and not leave her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol woke up feeling sick. His head was spinning and heavy. When he opened his eyes, he immediately closed it because he was blinded by the bright sunlight coming from the windows. His head really hurts and he was certain that it was because of his hangover.

He stayed his eyes shut for a while until memory from last night crossed his mind that made him get up in an instant, causing him to feel nausea.

"You're awake."

Chanyeol who was massaging his temple turned to where the voice came from. 

Of course, he knew who it was, where he was. He still remembered how the woman he's seeing picked him up the previous night. 

"Yeah, and I'm going home." 

In spite of difficulty to stand, Chanyeol still managed. It's just his head hurts, he could just hail a cab outside to leave. But before he could even open the door, Jinah, who had a stern expression on her face while stirring the coffee she prepared, spoke, making Chanyeol stop and faced her with a surprised expression.

"Home? You meant to Baekhyun and to your son? Are they your home, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol clenched his jaw when he saw Jinah smirking, but his expression softened, noticing how evident the pain in her eyes. 

"How did you know?"

"Does it still matter?" 

"Jinahㅡ"

"How? When?" Jinah wasn't able to prevent her tears from falling, she's already shedding tears. "Why.." 

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Chanyeol took a deep breath, "Baekhyun is my ex." 

And that made Jinah breakdown. Chanyeol was quick to run into her, holding both of her arms.

"And now you're going there... Do you still love him?" 

Chanyeol shook his head. It's not like that. "You said his name last night, Chanyeol. You even muttered an apology when we were going home... Tell me. To whom are you being sorry for?" 

When Chanyeol didn't answer, Jinah already knew. 

"Get off me." 

"Jinㅡ"

"I said get off me!" She pushed Chanyeol and the latter just let him. 

Truthfully, there was not really a problem for her if she knew Chanyeol and her friend were ex-lovers. They haven't done anything wrong and she could see the sincerity in Baekhyun's eyes throughout the wedding preparations. 

Or was the latter just good in faking things? 

She didn't know. She could understand if the case was just they're ex-lovers but no. 

They had a child. Insecurity was engulfing her. She didn't know what to do.

Once Chanyeol leaves the room, there's a chance that he would leave her as well and Jinah didn't want that to happen. 

She couldn't bear losing Chanyeol. "I'm sorry." Chanyeol said, frustratedly running a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry can't fix anything, Chanyeol." she wiped her tears, clenching her fist as a picture of imagination came to her mind. 

A blurry face of a little boy with a happy Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

No. 

They couldn't be a happy family while she was being miserable. Call her selfish but she loved Chanyeol and if Chanyeol left her, then she'd be alone. 

She wouldn't let that happen. 

"You have to choose." 

"What?" Chanyeol furrowed his brows in confusion. "Do you love me, Chanyeol?"

"Of course." 

"Then if you really do, you will stop seeing that child of yours."

Chanyeol was taken aback by Jinah's words. 

Yes, he expected her to be furious once she knew but he wasn't prepared for what was currently happening.

Jinah was making him choose between her and Jiwon, not Baekhyun. Jinah was making it more difficult and worse. "Jinah, that's my sonㅡ" 

"Exactly! And I don't want you and Baekhyun to have a complete family while I am here, alone." 

"Jinah, I won't leave you. I just wanted you to be honest with me. Don't make the situation worse by making me choose between you and my son!"

Chanyeol still couldn't believe everything he heard from Jinah. He was expecting to have a proper talk with her but he guessed, it wouldn't happen.

Chanyeol understood that her mind was closed that morning but he never expected that she would make him choose. "So what are you trying to say? That you can't?" 

"Of course, I can't. Don't make me do this." 

But Jinah's insecurity just got worse.

No.. 

She shook her head, tears continued streaming down her face. "Is that how you love, Chanyeol? You can't even choose me."

"Jinah, that is my child!"

"I don't care. If I can't bear one then you shouldn't have to!" Chanyeol's eyes widened by the confession. "He doesn't deserve you. If Baekhyun hid him from you then let the both of them live without you. You don't need them to be happy, Chanyeol. I am here!

"But I can't just abandon my son, Jinah. Stop being selfish." Chanyeol couldn't say anything other than that. He was out of words. 

But Jinah just got more furious.

"Now I am the one being selfish when you almost leave me just because of that bastard child of yours!" 

And that's it.

Chanyeol lost his temper hearing those words from Jinah. 

He gritted his teeth. "Stop it. He's not a bastard."

"Why? It's true. His parents are not even a couple. He's a whoreson!" 

Chanyeol was on the verge of giving her a slap when he stopped. His hand stayed midair when he saw the terror in Jinah's eyes.

He knew it's wrong. But his anger still hasn't lessened. Instead, it just got severe. 

"Don't you dare call my son a bastard." he tightened his jaw, hands trembling as he pointed a finger to a still crying Jinah. "You lied for being pregnant because you didn't want me to leave you after you cheated, while you're infertile in reality. Baekhyun might be selfish for keeping Jiwon to me but at least he didn't use his pregnancy just so I could stay with him. Unlike you, you even have to lie and fool me." The rise and fall of Chanyeol's chest were visible to Jinah's eyes and she couldn't do anything but to cry. "You just proved to me that I'm not wrong for choosing my son over you. Never again, Jinah."

Chanyeol banged the door closed as he sprinted downstairs.

Fortunately, there seemed no one aside from the two of them there at that time. He rushed outside, ignoring Jinah who was calling and chasing after him.

He hailed a cab, hopping in. "Where to, sir?" 

Chanyeol made a quick glance to the Im's for one last time before telling the driver the Byun's exact location.

He would talk to Baekhyun and make everything clear. 

He had enough. It's time for him to fix what was needed. 

Chanyeol immediately went out after paying his fare when they reached the place and hastily made his way toward the gates to press the doorbell button. 

He could still feel his hangover but he hardly cared. 

All he wanted to do was to talk with Baekhyun. He couldn't let the day pass without clearing everything and saying his apology. His words from the restaurant were harsh, he knew he hurt and frightened Baekhyun. 

It took him minutes to wait until the gate swung open and it revealed Baekhyun who was about to shut it close after seeing him if he only didn't bar his foot to prevent Baekhyun from doing it.

"Let's talk, please." 

"Is it really hard for you to understand? I already told you last night that I'll give you what you want." 

"What? Last niㅡ" Chanyeol stopped when it hit him. 

That's how Jinah knew it. 

"Baekhyun, it wasn't me." 

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun hissed, glaring at the poor Chanyeol. 

"It was Jinah. She knows about Jiwon."

Baekhyun's grip loosened as he couldn't find his voice to speak. 

"H-howㅡ"

"I told you.. It was not me who you were talking with last night." 

"But what are you doing here?" Baekhyun's breathing suddenly became unusual. He could feel his heart beating frantically. Anxiousness was clouding him again. If Jinah knew about Jiwon and she couldn't bear a child then they must have a plan.

"If you two are planning to take Jiwon from me, I'm telling you, Chanyeol, I'll fight for my child. You won't get him from me."

"I know... And I'm not planning to, Baekhyun. I'm sorry." Chanyeol's voice sounded sincere and it made Baekhyun raise a brow.

He knew Chanyeol. He could say whenever the latter was lying. "Please. Let's talk. Hear me out." 

So after that, Baekhyun found himself sitting at the single-seater couch in front of Chanyeol. 

Mrs. Byun went to the market while Jiwon was currently with Sehun. 

They had no work for the day since it's weekend and Sehun asked Baekhyun if he could take and treat Jiwon out in which Baekhyun agreed, of course, he trusts Sehun. 

"What is it you need to say, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, remembering what he heard from Chanyeol before he let the latter inside. "A-are you withdrawing the case?"

"I didn't file, Baekhyun, and I'm sorry for threatening you. I was just mad and disappointed but I can't do that. I know Jiwon would also not be happy if I ever take him from you. You're the one who raised him while he barely knows me. I'm just a stranger to him."

Baekhyun could hear and see the pain from Chanyeol. That's what lying caused him. Seeing Chanyeol hurting made him feel the same heartbreaking emotion.

He's still the love of Baekhyun's life. The same Chanyeol he fell in love with. He heaved a sigh, lowering his head. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to be sorry. I should be the oneㅡ"

"For not telling you about Jiwon. I knew it weeks after we split. I've been thinking if I should tell you or not and so I didn't. I may sound selfish but I was also thinking of you that time.. I didn't want to be a burden. I knew you don't want to be with me anymore and if I told you I was pregnant, I knew you wouldn't leave. You would stay with me and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to be with the person who you're not happy to be with any longer." 

"Baekhyunㅡ" Chanyeol's heart was hurting while hearing Baekhyun's explanation.

After all those times, it's still him. It's always for him.

"I did it for you.." 

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun shook his head. "Please, no. You've been honest since then, Chanyeol. I'm the one who always lies and pretends that I'm fine when the truth is I'm not. It's only Jiwon I have and I can't bear losing him.." Baekhyun let out a sob, "And so I lied again.. That morning, when we came from Jeju and you asked me if Jiwon is yours. Of course, he is yours. I would never do it with a person I don't love.  _ It's always you _ ." 

Chanyeol gasped as he heard Baekhyun's last words. He couldn't believe it. And Baekhyun only nodded his head, letting his tears fall as he looked Chanyeol straight in the eye. 

"But it's fine. I'm used to it." 

He was hurting all along. He was hurting during the wedding preparation. He was just pretending to be happy and excited for Jinah when the truth was otherwise.

His heart was shattering, breaking.

"All I want for myself is Jiwon.. I can't bear to lose another loved one. I had enough pain when I lost you."

"Baek, I'm sorry." Chanyeol rose from his seat as he made his way toward Baekhyun. 

The latter was just staring at him until Chanyeol was in front of him, going down his knees so he could level Baekhyun's sitting height. "If only I couldㅡ"

Baekhyun shushed him, putting his index finger on Chanyeol's lips for a second.

It felt like it's just been yesterday since they were that close, happy, and in love. 

Time really flies so fast.

"I get it. I understand it. You had no reason to stay, Chanyeol."

"Baek..." Chanyeol was pleading. He didn't want to hear it. Baekhyun was just hurting himself more and Chanyeol's heart was crashing seeing Baekhyun in pain. 

But Baekhyun smiled, cupping Chanyeol's handsome face while staring at the man he loved and still loving. It's too strong. 

"But you have a reason to come back.. Though it was not for me anymore, but for the one only the two of us have." Baekhyun gently wiped Chanyeol's tears. "Jiwon." 

Chanyeol glided his hand up to hold Baekhyun's, pressing a kiss on his palm. It was not romantic but a friendly and consoling one.

"You can be his father, Chanyeol. I won't be selfish anymore." 

"You're selfless, and that's the most beautiful thing about you aside from your eyes. It's always been my favorite, Baekhyun."

Just like what Baekhyun told Chanyeol at Jeju, things don't always go in their favor. 

But at least, they finally had the closure they both deserved after years of being separated. 

"Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How did she tell you that she already knew?" Baekhyun asked after their emotional moment. 

It's already been an hour since they talked about Jiwon and their past. Baekhyun reckoned it's time for him to know what happened to Chanyeol and Jinah after the latter learnt the truth. He also wanted to see her and talk to his friend. He knew they needed to. 

"Would you believe me if I tell you?" 

Baekhyun frowned at the tone of Chanyeol's voice. It's odd, like hinting him not to expect anything from Jinah. 

"O-of course."

Chanyeol sighed. 

_ He's still into her, _ but that didn't mean he would tolerate her. Especially now that she just bad-mouthed Jiwon, his son. 

Jiwon was more worthy than anything and anyone.

"I'd like to call off the wedding, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun's eyes grew wide, "Why?"

And so Chanyeol told Baekhyun everything. From Jinah's fake pregnancy, to what he heard from the orphanage staff until their talk earlier that day, Baekhyun couldn't believe he was hearing everything. Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun's expression went from pitying and sorry for Jinah to loathing her. 

_ Bastard? Whoreson?  _

Baekhyun knew it was just her anger and insecurity but those still didn't give her the right to say those words. He could let Jinah have the man and wedding of his dreams but he couldn't let her insult Jiwon.

Baekhyun balled his fist. Not his son.

His desire to see and face Jinah just got more serious. 

But Baekhyun's attention was diverted when both he and Chanyeol heard the doorbell rang. Baekhyun excused himself to see who was outside and immediately smiled seeing Sehun and Jiwon. 

The latter's presence was enough to calm him down. "We were supposed to be out the whole day but he said he missed you already so we just took home food for lunch and decided to eat with you." 

Baekhyun ruffled Jiwon's hair and grabbed his hand. "Come. I need you to see someone. He's inside."

Jiwon followed Baekhyun and so was Sehun who was furrowing his brows.

"Who?" 

Baekhyun craned to look at Sehun, sighing. "Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun didn't wait for Sehun to answer after that. He just turned to enter the living room with Jiwon and Sehun stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

What was Chanyeol doing there? He knew he was out of it and shouldn't involve himself but he was curious. 

Meanwhile, Jiwon's face seemed to brighten more when he saw the /creep/ man from the mall who he just called dad the previous day sitting at the couch in their receiving area. 

Chanyeol smiled, glancing at Baekhyun who just nodded his head once before leaving the two of them, heading to the kitchen with Sehun, again, in tow. 

"Hi.. Do you remember me?" 

Jiwon slowly nods, of course. "How could I forget the only person I called  _ dad _ ?"

Chanyeol felt a bead of tears fall from his eyes as he heard Jiwon's last word. 

_ Dad _ .

It was not the first time but it still gave him a heartwarming feeling, a tingling sensation in his chest. 

Chanyeol took both of Jiwon's hands, looking at the pair of orbs where he saw himself. 

He's happy. 

He had never felt that emotion until that day. It's a different kind of happiness only a child could give, not even a lover, Jinah particularly. 

"Do you want me to be your dad?" 

"Can children choose their own parents?" Jiwon rebutted. Chanyeol chuckled at Jiwon's question. Well, he's right. Children couldn't choose. They had to accept who their parents were whether they wanted them or not. 

"I just want to know."

"Only if you love my papa.." Chanyeol frowned as Jiwon continued, words coming from his mouth innocently. "People have to love my papa first before they get me, just like Uncle Sehun. He has my trust because I know papa is important to him."

Chanyeol gulped. It's no doubt that Baekhyun was important to him but he couldn't say that he loved him. He wanted to start anew with all honesty, though he hasn't done any lies.

"Of course." he said, "Of course, your papa is important to me."

Jiwon, who didn't have an idea with the adults' issues, smiled. "Then you're passed as my father, dad." 

Chanyeol pulled the boy instantly, enveloping Jiwon in his arms. 

And it's truly the most wonderful he ever had. 

"Where have you been the whole time, dad?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. At least I'm here now and I won't leave you again."

"Promise?" Jiwon offered his pinky finger to Chanyeol, making the latter laugh but they still sealed it.

"Promise."

And while the two were having a good time, especially Chanyeol who was very emotional, Baekhyun and Sehun were watching the two of them from the kitchen entrance. 

"I thought you two are fighting over Jiwon's custody? What happened?"

"It's no longer needed. We already talked and Chanyeol apologized." 

Sehun wrinkled his forehead, staring at Baekhyun and he could see a spark in the latter's eyes. He knew for a long time that Baekhyun was fond of his own son but Sehun had never seen that spark in Baekhyun's eyes until that day, when he's watching Chanyeol and Jiwon.

It was satisfying.

His eyes were full of love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After cooking and preparing the foods Sehun brought, Baekhyun called Chanyeol and Jiwon from the living room. Sehun helped him with the preparations while still asking questions. He asked Baekhyun about Chanyeol and Jinah and Baekhyun told his  _ friend _ everything he learnt from Chanyeol earlier and Sehun was just as mad as Baekhyun. 

He genuinely cared for Jiwon. The latter was already like a son to him. 

"Come here, Jiwon. I'll feed you." Baekhyun said when Jiwon arrived at the kitchen while holding his dad's hand. Instead of complying, Jiwon sat between Sehun while pulling Chanyeol with him and he made his dad sit on his right, his Uncle Sehun was on his left. 

"Eat by yourself, papa. Daddy and Uncle Sehun will feed me." Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and Sehun. 

He could feel the tension between the two but he didn't speak. He just let his son do what he wanted.

"Fine. Let's eat." he said, sitting in front of Sehun and they started.

Chanyeol was feeding his son happily, ignoring Sehun like he's not there and the latter was doing the same thing until Chanyeol was about to feed Jiwon mushroom which Baekhyun didn't notice.

"Jiwon doesn't eat mushrooms." 

Chanyeol put his utensil down before looking at Baekhyun, the latter just gave him an assuring smile that it's fine while Sehun did the honor to continue feeding Jiwon.

Chanyeol still had to learn a lot of things from his son.

"I'm thirsty." Jiwon suddenly blurted and Chanyeol and Sehun both rushed to give him juices, two glasses were being offered to Jiwon. "It's only water for Jiwon." Baekhyun sing songs, handing Jiwon his water that made the two withdraw both of their hands.

"Sorry." Chanyeol said as Sehun remained silent. 

"I'm full, dad, uncle.. Thank you." 

The two men just nodded as Jiwon leapt from his seat. He would continue watching his favorite TV show, leaving the three adults in the dining area. 

"Are the dishes good, Baek?" Sehun asked to break the silence and Baekhyun nodded.

"It is. You got almost all of my favorites."

"Jiwon and I really picked those you want."

Baekhyun and Sehun smiled at each other and Chanyeol didn't notice that he's already staring at them while gripping his fork tightly when Baekhyun's eyes landed on him. 

His irritation for Sehun was still there.

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah.. Thanks for the food."

Sehun only snorted. It was him who bought the food, not Baekhyun. 

The  _ jerk _ should thank him as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A day passed and everyone was back to their daily routine, except Chanyeol. 

He's been spending a lot of time with Jiwon since then and he hasn't talked with Jinah yet after the last in which he implied a breakup and he still had no plans on seeing her. He didn't know what to tell her. 

On the other hand, Baekhyun was back to work. 

His and Jiwon's lunch with Sehun and Chanyeol went fine, well at least for Jiwon. 

Baekhyun could feel the tension between Sehun and Chanyeol throughout their stay at the Byun's and he could tell that the three of them were really uncomfortable. But he pushed it off his mind. What matters most was Jiwon's happiness. The latter was glad to know his father. 

They really got along. 

"Baek, someone is looking for you."

Kyungsoo entered the office with a cup of coffee in his hand. Baekhyun, who was reading something on his PC, immediately turned his gaze to Kyungsoo.

"Who?" 

"I don't know but she said she really needs to see you. She's waiting in the lobby."

So it's a  _ she _ . Probably one of their clients.

Baekhyun, who didn't have an idea who the person was looking for him, rose from his seat and headed outside to go to the lobby where he saw a woman standing a few feet apart from the front desk. 

The woman was back facing him but Baekhyun already knew who she was by her figure. 

And just when he was about to call her name, the woman craned her neck to look at Baekhyun, removing her sunglasses. "Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun pressed his lips into a thin line. The nerve of that woman to show herself. 

Well, it's fine. 

At least Baekhyun wouldn't have a hard time looking for her. He's been itching to face her.

"Jinah.."

Baekhyun stepped closer, still had the fierce look dawned on his face as he realised why Jinah was wearing glasses, her eyes were swollen, bloodshot. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

"About what?" 

Jinah smiled feebly, "Chanyeol."

And so Baekhyun told her to settle it at the café inside the building. 

As much as he wanted to slap her whenever her insulting words for Jiwon crossed his mind, he couldn't. If something could be fixed through conversation, then Baekhyun would do it. 

She's still his friend and he valued high etiquette.

"It's still my work hours, Jinah. I don't really have much time to waste. Tell me the reason why you came here." Baekhyun said after both of them ordered a cup of coffee. 

"I don't want this to take longer as well, Baekhyun. I just want to inform you that I already know aboutㅡ"

"About Chanyeol and I's son who you called a bastard. Yeah, I already know everything."

Terror overtook Jinah's face as Baekhyun glowered. "In my part, I'm sorry for hiding it to you. I'm gonna admit," Baekhyun said, "I intentionally hid it and I have no plans of telling Chanyeol about  _ our _ son." Baekhyun could see how pained Jinah was as he said the word  _ our _ . "It just happened that he knew."

Jinah just nodded. She's not there to talk about the child. 

"No need to say sorry, Baekhyun. Frankly, I came here for Chanyeol." 

"Chanyeol's not here." Baekhyun's tone was sarcastic. He was raising a brow. 

Jinah lifted her head, meeting Baekhyun's gaze. They're having eye contact filled with tension.

Both of their eyes were reflecting the same emotions. 

Hatred and love. 

Jinah for Chanyeol, Baekhyun for Chanyeol but especially for Jiwon. "Just say your true intention, Jinah." 

Jinah's blazing eyes suddenly glowed in tears, looking desperate. 

"I need Chanyeol.." she lowered her head, a tear fell from her face which she quickly wiped. "He's the only one I have, Baekhyun. You're lucky you have Jiwon and Sehun. While me? I only have him, Baekhyun, and I can't afford to lose him." She gulped, Baekhyun was looking at her intently. 

The stern look in his face was still there. 

Jinah reached for Baekhyun's hands which was unexpected for the latter but he didn't withdraw. "I am coming to you as your friend. Please, Baek. Tell him to come home. To where he truly belongs."

Baekhyun was taken aback. He was breathing heavily as he pulled his hand from Jinah. The latter was gripping it tightly but Baekhyun was stronger. 

"Then talk to him yourself."

"He doesn't want to see me. He's not answering my calls, my messages! He's avoiding me, Baekhyun!"

Jinah was already raising her voice.

"Please, Baek. I know you can persuade him." 

Baekhyun almost got cajoled. He felt sorry for Jinah.

But the happy face of Jiwon whenever he's with Chanyeol crossed his mind. He could also see the contentment in Chanyeol's eyes. Seeing Chanyeol and Jiwon together was a sight to behold. He had never seen Jiwon so happy until he knew about his father. 

And Baekhyun would do anything for his son's happiness, even if it means being selfish. 

He stood up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry but as to what I can see and heard from Chanyeol himself, he wants to call off the wedding." Jinah's eyes grew wide as Baekhyun continued, clenching his fist. "He belongs to our son, Jinah. Not to you or to anyone else. Jiwon is his home."

  
  
  
  


It has been almost a week since Jinah went to talk or most likely, plead to Baekhyun, yet the latter still haven't told it to Chanyeol. 

It's weekend again and he's planning to talk with Chanyeol. He knew he had to say it and he's partly wrong for telling Jinah what Chanyeol told him about what the latter wanted to happen in their planned marriage and for deciding for him.

Dinner was done and Chanyeol already sent Jiwon to bed. 

He usually leaves after that but Baekhyun would not let him go without telling him what happened. Chanyeol had the right to know so before Chanyeol could say that he's leaving, Baekhyun already spoke, beckoning the taller over to the dining area. 

He's preparing tea for the both of them. "We have to talk. I need you to know something."

Chanyeol sat on the chair in front of Baekhyun, eyeing the cup of tea the latter pushed toward him. "About what?" 

"About Jinah."

Chanyeol frowned at the mention of her name. "What about her?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea. 

"She came to talk to me last Monday, Chanyeol and.." Baekhyun paused, he could see the anticipation in Chanyeol's eyes. 

He sighed. 

He had no choice but to say it. He would understand if Chanyeol would get mad. He just decided for the latter without asking about his opinion and consent. He didn't know if Chanyeol was serious when he said he wanted to cancel the wedding. 

"And she asked me to talk to you, to tell you to come back to her." 

Chanyeol tensed a bit. Baekhyun could see it. 

He just diverted his eyes to anywhere but Chanyeol so he wouldn't see the latter's expressive eyes. He knew it would just show how much Chanyeol loved Jinah and Baekhyun didn't want to cause himself more pain. 

He's having enough every time he sees Chanyeol. Yes, Chanyeol was always there. 

So close to him yet figuratively far. 

Chanyeol wouldn't be there if it weren't for Jiwon. 

But Baekhyun was wrong. Chanyeol's eyes didn't emit affection for Jinah. Chanyeol was also clueless but he was looking at Baekhyun as if the latter was the only one he could see. No one and nothing aside from him.

"And what did you tell her?"

And Baekhyun honestly told Chanyeol everything. He was expecting the latter to be mad or even shout at him but when he finally decided to look at Chanyeol, wanting to know his reaction, he was quite surprised. Chanyeol's gaze was soft. 

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat. The last time Chanyeol looked at him that way was 6 years ago, when the latter was still in love with him.

Baekhyun decided to brush it off his mind. 

Maybe he was just imagining things. He could see what he wanted to happen.

The impossible.

"Y-you're right."

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun furrowed his brows.

"Jiwon is my home." 

Chanyeol couldn't determine it but he knew he still had to say something to Baekhyun. He felt incomplete but he couldn't identify what it was needed to fulfill himself. He was getting confused by his own self. 

"I think it's time for me to face her. We need to talk." he said and Baekhyun only nodded, heart beating fast by an unknown reason as he prepared himself for another heartbreak. 

Chanyeol and Jinah might get back together after they talk. 

It didn't matter to him. He just wanted his loved ones to be happy.

Jiwon, and Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Falling out of love? Where will it lead you? Is it really possible to happen? 

Chanyeol didn't know. He was confused. 

He knew he didn't love Baekhyun anymore when he confessed. He didn't want to hurt him but it just happened. He wanted to bring the affection back, the excitement but he couldn't. 

It just occurred and he got no control of it. 

After their breakup, Chanyeol tried his best to avoid Baekhyun. He transferred university and flew to Italy after he graduated. 

He made it all easy for Baekhyun. 

He didn't want the latter to cross paths with him. 

In that way, it would not be difficult for Baekhyun to forget him and their memories together. 

Chanyeol had a good time in his first three months there. 

He found a job and met Jinah. 

Everything about them happened quickly. They had a romantic relationship without Chanyeol courting her. 

They just happened to date. 

Chanyeol was happy. He got to experience a lot of different and new things. He got to explore. He asked her to marry him and he felt as if he was the happiest man alive when she said /yes/.

Until they came back to Korea.

There wasn't really a problem, though. They were both Koreans, and their family and some of their friends were there as well. Until that night at the bar, where he saw Baekhyun again. 

Seeing Baekhyun gave him a different feeling. An excitement he didn't receive from anyone but only from Baekhyun himself. 

So he approached him, but the latter seemed mad. Of course, what was Chanyeol expecting? For Baekhyun to hug him? Ask him how he was? 

It wouldn't be like that. He hurt him. 

The last time he saw him was 6 years ago and Baekhyun had tears in his eyes. Chanyeol was honestly happy to see Baekhyun that night, though the latter sassed him. 

It only meant that Baekhyun was over him. He's not hurting anymore.

Yet he couldn't help but to feel a bit gloomy as he wondered, did Baekhyun already find someone? Was there someone healed the wounds Chanyeol left? 

And so he was just as surprised as Baekhyun when he saw the latter sitting at their table, together with his fiancee, Jinah. 

Jinah was talking non-stop about this friend of hers who promised her to organize their wedding who unexpectedly happened to be Baekhyun. 

Ironic, wasn't it? The first person Chanyeol wanted to marry was the one planning his soon to be wedding. 

When he was about to say that they knew each other after Jinah noticed their strange reactions, Baekhyun was fast to deny the recognition. He told Jinah Chanyeol only looked like someone he knew and he's close to mistaken him. 

Chanyeol wouldn't want to admit it to himself but hearing the dismiss from Baekhyun gave him an unfamiliar feeling. 

He felt a sting in his heart. 

But it only happened quickly. He decided to ignore Baekhyun and the quick sharp pain from his chest he didn't know what was the cause. 

They partied all night and when he noticed that almost all of Jinah's friends were gone, he made out with his fiancee, trying to push off his mind Baekhyun's denial. 

He didn't know why but he was truly affected by it. 

Maybe because of the alcohol? He didn't really know. 

All he wanted to do was to have a good time but it all got ruined. All he could think that night was Baekhyun, Baekhyun, and Baekhyun. The idea of sending Baekhyun home was not really Jinah's. 

It was his. 

They're heading home, Chanyeol was driving while Jinah was almost passing out in the backseat of his car when Chanyeol saw Baekhyun, about to cross the road. "Jin, isn't he your friend?" he asked, checking if Jinah was still aware of her surroundings or she already fell asleep.

"Hm, where?" but she answered, meaning she's still awake. 

"There. At the pedestrian."

Jinah did her best to sit up straight and narrowed her eyes before she nodded though Chanyeol wasn't looking at her. His eyes were all focused on Baekhyun.

"He is. C-can we send him home, Chan?" 

"Sure."

And so they did. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but to join them when Jinah insisted but it wouldn't happen if Chanyeol didn't see him and told Jinah about him.

But then again, Chanyeol shoved it off his mind. There's no reason for him thinking of it. It was just his kindness and him worrying as a friend. 

But how could he really forget about seeing Baekhyun again when he was the one organizing their wedding and the theme just gave him more reason to think of Baekhyun, a reason to be reminded of their past relationship. Beach wedding?

Was fate really wanting to play with Chanyeol? 

He could no longer imagine Jinah walking down the aisle while he was waiting at the altar. His mind couldn't help but to think of Baekhyun. 

A picture of Baekhyun in all white, looking beautiful as he ever was. 

As much as Chanyeol wanted to see Jinah, his mind and heart were reminding him of a different person and scenario. 

_ "Where and when you want us to get married, Baek?"  _

It was a question Chanyeol asked Baekhyun after they first made love. 

They're still students back then. 

Baekhyun's head was resting on Chanyeol's bare chest while the latter's arm was wrapped around Baekhyun's small frame, drawing circles on the soft milky skin of the smaller’s hip. 

"Hm, I think it's better for us to get married once we're finally stable." Chanyeol only nodded, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Baekhyun. "And I want it to be a beach wedding. I want to hear the words that you can already kiss me as the sun is setting, Chan." 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. 

Their eyes met and Chanyeol saw the most beautiful man to ever exist.

"Why sunset, baby?" 

Baekhyun giggled at the endearment, making Chanyeol laugh as he removed a few strands of Baekhyun's hair sticking on his forehead. 

"For me.." Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hand and he intertwined their fingers together. 

Chanyeol pulled him closer. There's really no space separating their bodies. 

The skinskip was too much but they're both loving it. 

"Sunset symbolizes the ending of misery and I will be able to anticipate the sunrise, for it always gives me strength to welcome new beginnings."

"New beginnings with me?" 

"Always with you." 

And they sealed the  _ everlasting _ love with a soft and loving kiss. 

Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun could feel how much he loved him. 

Chanyeol and Jinah had no conversation like that. 

Jinah never told him about her dream wedding and Chanyeol happened to know that it was all Baekhyun's idea when he heard that Jinah and him would be having a beach wedding. 

Baekhyun's dream wedding. 

But then again, Chanyeol tried to ignore what's bothering him. If Baekhyun was letting Jinah have his wedding dream, then it only meant one thing, he's over Chanyeol and it wasn't really something to be surprised of. 

It's been what? 

6? 5 years?

Baekhyun's been good to him and there's really no reason to be bitter. 

Both of them were  _ over _ each other but Chanyeol couldn't help feeling and acting that way when the venue checking happened. 

Sehun was just too sweet to Baekhyun. 

That's the first time Chanyeol met Sehun and the latter immediately annoyed the hell out of him. 

Soon to be Baekhyun's boyfriend?

_ Rubbish _ . 

Why was he deciding for Baekhyun? What if Baekhyun didn't want to be with him? Sehun shouldn't give himself false hopes. He might just get hurt in the end. 

Chanyeol was frowning the whole time the four of them were together. Sehun being the reason why Baekhyun was laughing irritates him. 

His mood just got lifted when Jinah suddenly snatched Sehun from Baekhyun, leaving him with Baekhyun as she would have a serious conversation with Sehun. 

Chanyeol didn't know but at that time, he felt as if he's free. 

That he's out of the maze he couldn't escape. 

He couldn't free himself until that night. 

But it only happened for a short time as Baekhyun excused himself and Chanyeol spotted a lost child who he helped to find his parents. 

Chanyeol was certain that he's fine and there's no problem about him but he started questioning himself the night he saw Baekhyun at the bar. 

He was confused. 

He couldn't get Baekhyun off his mind and it only got more difficult to do when the shoot at Jeju happened, when he received a video of Jinah making out with his ex. 

Chanyeol was hurt, of course. But it wasn't really the kind of pain he should have felt. It was as if Jinah stepped on his ego but other than that? He felt nothing and he felt the same when he knew Jinah was faking her pregnancy. 

Chanyeol's heart actually aches more when Baekhyun consoled him that morning at Jeju. 

The person he caused so much pain was there to give him comfort and even lend his shoulder just so he would have someone to cry on. 

He fell asleep on Baekhyun's shoulder but it was not deep. He heard Baekhyun whispering to him, "Be happy."

And it just gave him another heartache. 

He couldn't stop thinking of Baekhyun since then, and the child who he suspected was Baekhyun's nephew just gave him more reason to think of the latter.

And knowing that the child was his son with Baekhyun actually made him happy. 

Yes, he was hurt, mad, and disappointed by Baekhyun but there's this happiness lingering deep in his heart he couldn't identify what was the cause. 

Back in Italy, Chanyeol experienced and witnessed a new environment. 

He got to interact and meet new people but when he came back to Korea, he realised he was  _ lost _ the whole time. 

He escaped from everyone and everything in Korea but the happiness only lasted for a short time.

He was not genuinely happy. He was just thrilled. Chanyeol was lost and confused. 

And it felt as if he found his way back home after six years when he's spending time with Jiwon, and seeing Baekhyun being happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Chanyeol was the one who messaged Jinah and told her where they would meet. 

It's at the coffee shop near the Im's. 

The talk wouldn't take long. He just wanted to make himself clear. 

Jinah arrived just a few minutes after Chanyeol did. 

She was about to give him a kiss when Chanyeol ducks his head to shun Jinah. 

The latter stepped back before sitting in front of Chanyeol, ignoring the painful act she received. 

"I'm glad that you finally faced me. I thought you're just gonna hide from me forever." she laughed, Chanyeol remained silent. 

"I missed you, babe." she said, eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." 

"I'm sorry, too, Jinah."

Jinah's face brightened up when he heard those words from Chanyeol but the bliss in her eyes immediately vanished as Chanyeol continued. 

"Let's end this." 

"W-what? Chanyeol, please no.. What are you saying, babe?" 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol clenched his fist. 

He's doing it again. 

But he had reason for this one and this time, he was already certain that he wouldn't regret it just like what he felt when he saw Baekhyun again. 

He knew he was not gonna get lost again because this time, he found his  _ home _ . 

"Chanyeol, what are you saying? Is that what Baekhyun told you to do? Babe, please, don't listen to him. He's just making up stories so you would hate meㅡ" 

"How could you say that?!" Jinah was taken aback by the volume of Chanyeol's voice. He also sounded frightening. "Baekhyun did nothing but to be nice to you."

"I was also nice to him!" 

"Until you learnt about our son!" 

People were already staring at them but Chanyeol hardly cared. 

He wanted to end everything once and for all. 

Jinah lowered her head as Chanyeol's gaze softened but his eyes were not filled with affection any longer. 

It faded a long time ago. 

He just didn't realize it because there's no one noticing how he stole glances at Baekhyun whenever the latter was around. 

No one saw how he plainly looked at Jinah after they were back in Korea because there's still only one man beautiful in his eyes. 

And it's not Jinah. 

"I'm sorry, Jinah." 

"Don't you love me anymore?" 

Jinah just asked the same question a week ago. 

Chanyeol, who's still imprisoned by his own confusion answered quickly in Jinah's favor, but now, he couldn't. 

He already found out the answers in all of his  _ whys _ . 

"I'm sorry, but I love my son more." 

"Chanyeol, it's differentㅡ"

"I know. But since you asked me to choose between the both of you then I'm telling you my answer.." 

"Chanyeol, no.." 

Jinah shook her head. 

She reached for Chanyeol's hand but Chanyeol didn't let her touch it. 

She's just making it more difficult for herself. 

"I can make you happy. We can just adopt. There's still many options. I can still give you a child if that's what you want, Chanyeol. You don't have to choose them. You don't have to be with them."

Jinah was getting on his nerves again but Chanyeol ignored it before he would let the anger get to him and he would lose his temper.

She's just being selfish again out of love. 

"I'm sorry, Jinah. I'm really really sorry but I don't want you to stay with me anymore. I'm fvcked up. I will also try to fix myself because I keep hurting people around me. I know this is for the better. Let's end this."

Jinah was just crying as Chanyeol stood up, taking a piece of elegant gold from his pocket as he put it on the table. 

Their engagement ring.

"Forget about me."

Before he could leave, Jinah managed to speak though crying as she grabbed Chanyeol's wrist. "Do you really want this?" 

Chanyeol nodded and he felt Jinah's hold slowly loosening until it's gone. 

And Chanyeol never felt free until that day. 

He was out of the prison he built for himself out of curiosity to explore a new world, not knowing that though he wanted to experience something new, he still left his heart with the only person who could own it aside from himself.

Baekhyun. 

But Chanyeol still had no plans on getting back together with him.

It's not as easy as that and he still had to fix himself and make up his mind. 

He couldn't always just get into a relationship then eventually end it after realizing that he wasn't happy anymore. 

He would just keep causing pain to innocent people and he wanted it to stop before he could hurt someone more. 

That day, Chanyeol decided to leave and take a break from everything. 

He needed time and space. 

He knew Baekhyun, too. He knew they wouldn't have it if they were together and still seeing each other. 

Yes, it would be hurt to be far from Jiwon when he just found out about him weeks ago but it's for the better. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"We already talked." Chanyeol said one afternoon. 

Baekhyun was out at work earlier than usual and Chanyeol, of course, was spending time with Jiwon. The latter was currently helping his grandmother prepare dinner while Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if they could talk outside, alone. 

"When? What happened?" Baekhyun asked. 

They were at the swing outside in the backyard garden. 

It's been 3 days since Chanyeol and Jinah's meeting and he hasn't heard any from the latter since then. 

Chanyeol didn't know if Jinah was already fine with it but he's still up to talk with her calmly if ever he still needed to elaborate his reason before he would leave. 

Yes, he would. And that's the main reason why he decided to talk to Baekhyun. To say his  _ goodbye _ . 

"There's no wedding that is gonna happen." 

"Are you serious?" 

Chanyeol nodded, looking at Baekhyun and he saw how flush crept up the latter's face. 

"Yes. We broke up." 

"But why? Chanyeol, you loveㅡ"

"I was wrong, Baek. Yes, I do love her, I think of her, but not in the way everyone thought. Even I, myself, thought the love I felt was already enough for me to marry her but looking back, thinking about everything that happened, I could say that I was wrong. It's not enough."

"What are you trying to say?" Chanyeol could hear the gloominess in Baekhyun's voice. "That you just asked for space but you will still eventually marry her?" 

There's a silent pause and Baekhyun felt his heart tearing apart as seconds passed by. 

Chanyeol wasn't speaking. 

_ He knew it. _

_ When Chanyeol said that they broke up, it's just for them to grow individually, but not really broke up to endㅡ _

"I ended everything about us." 

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol with wide eyes, as if the latter grew another head. 

"Why?" 

Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun slowly shook his head, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes as he lowered his gaze. 

"It's not enough and it will never be, Baekhyun. It's not the kind of love a man must feel toward his partner." Chanyeol said, sighing. "I realized everything and now I know my decisions were wrong. It all started when I left you. All I wanted was to be free but it all turned wrong. I had no direction without you." 

Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol's voice was starting to be shaky, he's crying. "It was not you who lost me, Baek. It was me who lost you..  _ I am lost without you."  _

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's hand and the latter just gripped tightly, like he didn't want to let go. 

But he needed to. 

"I lost my home."

"You're home now." Baekhyun said, a bead of tear fell to the back of Chanyeol's palm.

"But I need to leave again." 

"Chanyeol, what are you saying?" 

Chanyeol faced Baekhyun, wiping his cheek. 

"We need to breathe, Baek. We both need time and space." Baekhyun managed to shake his head though crying too much, Chanyeol just smiled a bit. 

"It's suffocating. It's already too much. We need this, Baekhyun. It's for the better." 

"But what about Jiwon?" 

"You raised him well,  _ my love. _ " Baekhyun just shed more tears at the endearment. 

He could feel the sincerity. He missed it so much. 

"Jiwon will be fine without me." 

"But he wants you."

"Not as much as he wants to be with you." 

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face, staring at the still most beautiful man in his eyes. It never changed. 

"I don't want you to wait. I'll be back. That's for sure. But if ever you find someone who can make you happy, even if it's Sehun, don't restrain yourself. Fall in love, Baekhyun. You deserve to be happy."

Baekhyun glided his hand up to hold Chanyeol's. 

"Don't say that."

But Chanyeol only pulled his nape, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Baekhyun frowned but Chanyeol put his palm to cover his eyes, closing it.

"I want you to open those eyes when I'm gone." 

"Chanyeol.."

"Sshh." He shushed the smaller, smiling but tears streaming non stop his face. 

He already talked to Jiwon about it while Baekhyun was still at office and his son only cried. 

Chanyeol told him that he would be back and they sealed it with a pinky swear. 

The boy was holding onto his father's words.

"We will meet again. Don't try tracking me down. If ever you're not here anymore once I'm back, I'm sure I'm gonna find you.  _ My heart knows where it truly belongs. _ "

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun for one last time as if memorizing his features though he never forgot even a small detail.

" _ To you _ ."

Baekhyun couldn't stop his tears as Chanyeol stood up, looking heavenwards.

It's getting dark.

Sunset.

Baekhyun's misery ended there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ready?" 

Baekhyun nodded, did what he was told as Sehun captured his beautiful smiles. 

The latter was also grinning the whole time seeing Baekhyun being overly shy in front of the camera. 

They're at a resort to have a shoot. 

The whole team was crowding the space where they could get a perfect view of Baekhyun. They're all excited and happy for the latter. 

Baekhyun was known at the company for being hardworking, hands-on, and a very approachable employee. 

Everyone was too delightful to know that he finally reached the peak of his career.

After years of being one of the organizers, the CEO decided to promote Baekhyun as the supervisor of their respected team. 

He would manage them and he would no longer handle wedding preparations. 

He would be in charge of the employees. 

And that's the reason why they were there in that resort. 

They were having a photoshoot for the next month's issue of the brochure. 

Baekhyun had no choice but to smile and do minimal poses in front of the camera though he's feeling shy. 

With one last shot, Baekhyun gave his bright smile and they're done. 

Everyone gave him a round of applause and flush crept up to his face. 

"Nice job, B!" 

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes to Sehun as the organizers stepped in front of the camera. 

It's their turn. 

Baekhyun silently went to the tent where he saw Jiwon peeking at a baby's stroller. 

The employees were allowed to bring their families. 

The head of the company decided to give them a break as they would face another stressful shift the week after. 

"What's wrong? Did she cry?" Baekhyun asked, making his way toward Jiwon before turning to look at the sleeping baby girl. 

"No. I'm just amazed how my  _ little sister  _ looks beautiful."

Baekhyun smiled, sitting at the chair next to the pink stroller as he grabbed Jiwon's hands, pulling the latter closer to him. 

"She looks so much like Uncle Sehun, pa." 

"She is." Baekhyun agreed, stroking Jiwon's soft locks as he stared at his son. 

It's been 2 years since Chanyeol left and Baekhyun still had no idea where he was, if he's fine, and if he would come back. 

He's just sticking to Chanyeol's promise to him and Jiwon. 

_ The baby girl wasn't his daughter. _

Jiwon just liked calling her his little sister as he really wanted to have a sibling. 

It's Sehun's and Kyungsoo's. 

Yes, they ended up together. They got married just a year ago. 

Unexpected, wasn't it? 

After the day Chanyeol left, Baekhyun decided to talk with Sehun. 

He realized that he's been giving Sehun false hopes and he didn't want his friend to hold onto him when he's still in love with Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun knew how strong his feelings for  _ his _ giant and no one and nothing could ever change that. 

Sehun was hurt, of course. 

Baekhyun gave him time and Sehun found comfort in Kyungsoo. 

It was not easy but as time went by, Sehun realized that he only thought he's deeply in love with Baekhyun because he only laid his eyes on him. 

He chose not to have options for himself because he was too focused believing that someday, Baekhyun would reciprocate his feelings. 

He loved him, it's true, but when he got to know Kyungsoo better, he realized that Baekhyun wasn't his match. 

It was Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was only meant to be his friend. Sehun continues to be the best  _ best _ friend when he's over Baekhyun and they're perfectly fine, with Kyungsoo becoming Baekhyun's friend as well.

They're like a family. 

Baekhyun and Jiwon always visit the Ohs and that made the latter think that he wanted to have a sibling. 

But how? When Chanyeol was still nowhere to be found.

"Pa.." Baekhyun hummed at the call of his son. "Do you think we will get to see dad again?" 

Baekhyun's heart ached by the question because he, himself, didn't know the answer. 

But he knew Chanyeol. 

He's someone who would do his promise, no matter how difficult it was.

"Let's just wait more, love. We're gonna be complete." Baekhyun said, wondering when it would be. 

"Soon."

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the sun sets, the light fades. 

Just like how Baekhyun's life turned into darkness when Chanyeol told him he fell out of love. 

Love? 

_ How does it work?  _

Is it a chemical reaction? Is it similar to drug addiction? 

He didn't know. 

All he's aware of was him being in love and no matter how painful it was, Chanyeol would always hold the half part of his heart. 

Four years of being in a relationship and Chanyeol left when he thought he fell out of love. 

He came back when Baekhyun was already content with his life with his son only to destroy the wall Baekhyun built to protect himself from breaking again. 

And when Chanyeol realized that it's still Baekhyun all along, he left  _ again _ . 

Why? To find the answer in all of his  _ hows _ , because there's only one answer in his  _ whys _ .

It's because he didn't fall out of love. 

He was lost. Had no direction without Baekhyun by his side. 

And leaving him again after he figured out was the best thing to do. 

_ Why _ ? 

Because he couldn't let himself hurt Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun was fine with it. He completely understood and he was holding onto Chanyeol's last words. 

_ Chanyeol's heart belongs to him.  _

Every morning, Baekhyun would anticipate the rising of the sun because he knew he's done with the sunset of his life. 

_ He's just waiting for the sun to come into his life again.  _

Waiting for Chanyeol to knock on his door, waiting for Chanyeol to say that he's back and would never leave again. 

It's the only thing he could do.  _ To wait.  _

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sehun asked as the plane was landing. 

They're back in Jeju after 2 years but not to have photoshoot or any projects, but to attend a wedding. 

Jinah's. 

Baekhyun and Jinah got to talk a few months after Chanyeol left. 

They accidentally met at a mall. 

Baekhyun was with Jiwon and he had no plans of talking with Jinah when the latter approached him.

It turned out that Chanyeol met with Jinah before he was gone and they had a proper talk. 

After thinking and digesting everything Chanyeol told her, she finally apprehended. 

Chanyeol didn't do anything wrong. 

He's just also a victim of his own mistakes and the peer surrounding them back in Italy. 

They talked and Baekhyun could see and hear the sincerity in Jinah. 

She genuinely apologized for everything she had done and said. Her heart melted when she got a sight of Jiwon. He looked so much like Chanyeol. 

The person she and Baekhyun loved. 

Baekhyun asked if Chanyeol had mentioned where he was going but unfortunately, she didn't know. 

Baekhyun also asked Chanyeol's sister but even Yoora had no clue. 

Chanyeol left without telling anyone where he was going. 

No one knew aside from himself. 

"Of course." Baekhyun answered as the pilot announced their arrival. 

Jinah's wedding was happening in Jeju, the exact preparation Baekhyun did 2 years ago for her and Chanyeol but Jinah would be marrying a different man. 

She came back to Italy a month after she settled everything with Baekhyun and his ex, who she was drunk making out with at the bar, followed her and they got to fix their broken relationship there. 

After a year, they got back for marriage and Baekhyun gladly organized their beach wedding. 

And the wedding would happen at the exact same place where Baekhyun wanted to marry Chanyeol years ago. 

It didn't matter to him now. He didn't even know if he would still get to experience his dream wedding. All he wanted was to have Chanyeol back but when? 

Was it still possible? 

No one knew. Baekhyun was just holding onto Chanyeol's promise. 

Baekhyun held Jiwon's hands when they got out of the plane. 

It's already 7 in the evening and the wedding will happen at 5 o'clock in the afternoon the next day.

"Let's head to the front desk. Jinah told me we will be having dinner with her and her fiancé together with their family tonight." 

Sehun nodded while walking hand in hand with Kyungsoo and carrying his one year old daughter in another arm. 

They went to their respective rooms after getting the key cards and decided to meet at the lobby once they're done fixing themselves and also their things.

Baekhyun and Jiwon were the first to finish everything and they headed to the lobby to wait for the Ohs. 

"It's beautiful here, pa." 

Baekhyun nodded, taking a look at his son who he's sure was gonna be taller than him after a few years. "Really beautiful."

"Whose idea is this? Yours or Aunt Jinah's?" 

"Hers."

It's true. 

Baekhyun never told anyone about his place. It just happened that the place got featured and Jinah saw it.

"I like it here." Jiwon said and Baekhyun only smiled as he sent a message to Jinah telling her that they're already there. 

Minutes passed and the Ohs were also at the lobby. 

It didn't take long as Jinah arrived at where they were with his fiancé following her behind. 

"I'm glad you landed safe." she said, kissing Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's cheeks before hugging Jiwon and smiling at Sehun. "Your baby girl looks beautiful."

"Of course, she’s my child."

Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes at his husband's antics as Baekhyun laughed. 

Sehun and Jiwon did a high five. 

"They're already at the restaurant. Come?"

The three adults nodded as Jinah's fiancé held her hand and they made their way to the restaurant. 

"Excited?" Baekhyun asked Jinah when they're getting food from the buffet table. 

"More like nervous." 

They both laughed, "I'm happy for you."

Jinah spun her head to look at Baekhyun and gave him a sincere smile. Her eyes were glowing in tears. 

"Why?" 

Jinah shook her head. "I just want to thank you." 

"Ah," Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic, will you?"

"Bitch." Jinah jokingly hissed and Baekhyun only stuck his tongue out. 

They ate. 

The long table was filled with laughter and nonstop stories. 

Baekhyun was smiling the whole time as he was really happy for his friend. 

At least, Jinah would get her  _ happy beginning.  _

Yes, beginning. 

For marriage wasn't an ending for couples but will serve as a new chapter of happiness and struggles of their lives. 

After dinner, they went back to their rooms to take a rest. 

There's still an occasion happening the next day but Baekhyun couldn't get a proper sleep. 

He's not the one getting married but he's nervous for an unknown reason. Probably because it's the last project he managed before getting promoted. He brushed it off his mind, forcing himself to sleep and he was awakened by a strange dream. 

_ It's a story of a merman escaping from the castle underwater to take a glimpse of the beautiful sun everyone was talking about but instead of focusing his eyes on the rising sun, the merman got a glimpse of a handsome prince in a boat.  _

_ And that's when the merman knew the definition of  _ **_love_ ** _.  _

Baekhyun heaved a great sigh, disheveling his hair as he stood up. 

It's just around five in the morning and he knew he couldn't get back to sleep anymore. His dream reminded him of Chanyeol, though the latter never left his mind.

Baekhyun dreamt of the story he wrote for the concept of his own desired prenuptial shoot. 

The story he didn't let Chanyeol have with Jinah. 

Baekhyun sighed, planting a soft kiss on Jiwon's forehead before he decided to leave the room after he brushed his teeth. 

He couldn't get back to sleep so he would just have a walk outside. He wanted to see the beautiful scenery. 

Baekhyun hugged himself as he was striding across the seashore. 

There seemed no one to be there aside from himself. 

It's too early. 

He smiled, seeing the whole preparation of the wedding that would happen later that day. 

It was really beautiful. 

No wonder he and Jinah fell in love with the place. 

Baekhyun sat on the seashore, picking tiny rocks before hurling those at the water by pieces. 

"Sehun is already happy with his husband... Jinah is getting married." he mumbled to himself, "Yet here I am.. Still waiting for you." he said, voice shaky as if he's talking with someone. "When will you come back, Chanyeol? I miss you so much." 

Baekhyun let the cold breeze of air touch his skin. 

There's no one to hug him aside from himself. His giant wasn't there to warm him up. 

_ But he was wrong.  _

Because when he was about to pick another pebble, someone spoke from his behind that made Baekhyun freeze.

He couldn't be wrong. 

He knew that voice. 

"I miss you too, baby."

Baekhyun quickly stood up but he didn't turn to where the voice came from. 

He didn't want to. 

That might be a joke. 

Someone might just be fooling him.

What if it's just another dream? What if  _ he _ was not there when Baekhyun faced him?

No.

He would stay that way. 

His heart was beating frantically as tears were forming in his eyes. 

He clenched his fist, still didn't want to turn around but a gentle hold of someone to his arm made him. 

And there,  _ he saw the man he's waiting since heaven knows when.  _

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol smiled, his tears streaming non stop. 

They're the same. They're both crying.

Chanyeol just arrived. 

He chose to go and check the seashore first before heading to his room and take some rest but he happened to see Baekhyun there and that made him realize why he went straight there.

_ His heart brought him to where Baekhyun was. _

Of course, he was invited to the wedding. 

He heard the news from his sister. 

Though Yoora didn't know where he was, Chanyeol kept her updated. Chanyeol immediately called Jinah after that and she was surprised to hear from him and she was glad to know that Chanyeol was safe and fine.

Chanyeol knew it's about time to get back when Jinah told him that Baekhyun would be at her wedding and that the latter was the one who organized and made it happen. 

He just didn't expect to see Baekhyun that early but he guesses, it's really  _ meant to be.  _

"I already found my reason to get back, Baek." he said, "And I won't leave anymore."

Baekhyun didn't hold it in himself anymore. He threw himself to Chanyeol, letting the taller envelope him in his arms.

They already wasted a lot of time. He would not let another circumstance separate them apart. 

He had enough. 

"I thought you already forgot about us."

"That's not gonna happen. You're my home, remember?" 

And just like that, they're back in each other's arms. 

Finally, Chanyeol could say that  _ he's home _ . 

They stayed at the seashore for a few minutes, having a serious talk before going back to their rooms, Chanyeol was planning to surprise Jiwon. 

"You really let Jinah have this kind of wedding? I saw the preparations. It's your dream, Baek."

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol, "I only want you to marry me. I don't mind not having this kind of wedding." he said, looking heavenwards as he saw the sky getting bright. 

_ Sunrise.  _

**_New beginning._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary to this fic! 
> 
> ps. thanks to @@131alwaysyou on Twitter for making time to send me the whole thread.


End file.
